Forbidden yet Foreseen
by Anima Sola 86
Summary: There are things that better stay unsaid... even if they won't stay undone! This is a story about the love between brother and sister! A love Fred Weasley is about to discover! [Be aware of Weasleycest! Rated T for a reason!]
1. Birth One

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Birth**

"_That's what brothers are for!"_

„Fred! George! Stay with Ginny!", Mr. Weasley shouted through the noise that swept over the camp side. Screams echoed through the landscape where just minutes ago a happily mass were celebrating the end of the Quidditch World Cup.

Ginny looked around in shock. Between screaming and yelling people, there was a group of dark figures wearing black pointed hats and above them, flying in the night sky, there were even louder screaming humans.

"Death Eaters", she heard someone whispering beside her.

"They're threatening the Muggles", another voice said.

"Run", Mr. Weasley breathed heavily towards his children. "RUN! Into the forest!"

After that, things were messing up. The world stopped spinning and momentarily turned upside-down. Ginny felt someone taking her hand and another one pushing her through the mass of panicked people. She then recognized the heads of her brothers Fred and George beside her who dragged her into the nearest forest. Whoever's hand she was holding, she squeezed it tightly; fear turning her into a nervous wreck.

When they had reached the forest, screams and cries and panic grew fainter. She looked around in confusion, trying to look out for her other brothers, Harry and Hermione who apparently got lost in the dark. When she turned her head around again, she almost ran into George, who suddenly stopped in the shadow of a tree. She bumped into him, feeling Fred knock into her.

"George, what's wrong?", he asked but his twin didn't respond.

Ginny tried to look past George but she felt herself squeezed between her way too tall brothers so she couldn't even move. She, however, felt how Fred leant past her. His hands on her shoulders, he looked at the reason why his twin stopped.

There, in the deepest shadows of the forest, was a small group of Death Eaters walking past. The Weasley kids couldn't see any faces they just heard evil whispers erupting from underneath their masks. Ginny felt something creeping down her spine. This was so surreal. Her breath stuck inside her throat, her hands clutched the back of George's shirt. As soon as the Death Eaters had appeared, they were gone again, vanishing into the shadows.

Ginny felt her heart jump in relief. Her brothers both sighed slightly as well. George was the first to move from behind the tree with Ginny letting go of his shirt. She then turned her head around to look at Fred who still had his hands on her shoulders.

"What are we doing now?", she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"I don't know", he replied, whispering. "We could –"

But he never told her what they could do because George called them to look at something he had just discovered. Ginny walked over to him, Fred on her tail. The three of them then stared into the night sky where something green was glimmering. Fred gasped. Ginny just stared at it in shock.

"The Dark Mark", she whispered after a while of watching an ugly snake erupting from the mouth of a terribly shaped skull. She suddenly felt cold as if her limps were all covered in ice. "Someone… someone's been…", she muttered, not able to say "killed".

She then felt Fred's hand resting on her shoulder as he stepped closer to her.

Whatever these two pranksters did to her or to the world just for a joke and a laugh, she actually was glad to have them around her now. She turned around to look at Fred whose face was unusually serious and pale. Even George's face – identical to Fred's except for some freckles more on his nose – looked rather taken aback. The three of them just stood in the middle of the forest, silence around them, the Dark Mark hovering above them.

Fred was the first to speak again.

"I think it's safe now… let's go back to the tent", he said, grabbing Ginny's hand, nodding towards his twin.

All three of them then searched the way back through the dark. When they arrived at the camp side, an image of total devastation met their eyes. Tents were burning and destroyed and an eerie silence conquered the place. Ginny was glad that at least the Weasley's tent was intact. She entered the dark tent to find it empty. Neither her other brothers nor her father nor Harry or Hermione had arrived yet. She made way to let Fred and George enter as well who changed uneasy looks.

"They'll be fine, Ginny", George told her after catching the frightened glance in her eyes.

She watched him motionless before Fred motioned her towards the other end of the tent where she and Hermione were supposed to sleep.

"Get some rest, Gin", he told her, looking rather concerned, his blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. "We'll stay awake to check for intruders, alright?"

She glanced at him before sitting down on her bed, suddenly feeling terribly tired. She nodded at Fred who then walked back to George who already lay on a bed at the other side of the tent, looking equally tired.

"Get up", Fred said. "George! Get up!"

Ginny lay down on her squeaking bed, staring at the ceiling. Between Fred's attempts to wake his twin, she could hear George snoring slightly.

"Goddamnit!", she heard Fred mutter before another bed squeaked and he apparently got to bed as well.

Ginny listened what seemed to be hours but everything she could hear was George's snoring. She stared into the dark and thought about the things she just witnessed. Feelings of fear and concern hovered above her. She sighed deeply, turning around to lie on her side. Her mind was still working rapidly so it seemed impossible to get some sleep at all. She again turned around and around and just couldn't lie still. Sighing again, she threw the bed sheet away.

"Will you get some rest soon, Gin?", she heard a quiet voice from the other side of the tent.

"I can't sleep", she whispered into the dark.

"Me neither", the voice apparently belonging to Fred replied.

"Dad's still not here…", she then stated.

"Seems so", Fred agreed. "But he will be fine and the others as well, trust me!"

Ginny sat up on the bed to look at the other side of the tent where Fred and George lay both in their beds, yet Fred rested with his arms behind his head against the wall of the tent, his gaze flashing towards Ginny.

"Fred?", she asked quietly.

"What is it?"

"Can I… -", she began, stopping again. She thought about how childish she sounded when she stated what she wanted to do. How old was she? She turned thirteen soon so there was no way to pronounce what was on her mind. Not to Fred who probably would joke about it years later. But this night, she kind of felt as if her life would depend on it.

"What?", he asked again.

She stared through the dark at the spot where she expected his eyes to be.

"Can I… come over to you?"

He seemed to consider what she wanted before he quietly said: "Yeah, come over."

She climbed out of her bed, stumbling - almost blind - through the dark to the place where she had heard his voice come from. She almost tripped over a pair of shoes standing at the end of the bed. There she could see Fred sitting on his bed, looking at her. She thought about her desire to have somebody hold her in this grave time of night for one last time before she climbed into her brother's bed.

He moved to the side to allow her some space. She lay down beside him, staring at the ceiling.

"Please don't tell anyone that I was too scared to sleep alone", she whispered without looking at him. "I shouldn't be doing this anymore, now should I?"

"There's no reason to be ashamed, Ginny", Fred whispered, turning to lie on his side, looking at his sister. "After what happened this night it's alright to be afraid."

She turned her head to look at him.

"And I'll promise to not tell anyone about this", he said with a grin.

She smiled back at him, cuddling into the bed sheet.

"Thank you, Fred", she whispered, burying her face in the pillow, but still looking at him.

He moved slightly closer.

"Don't mention it", he said, moving even closer to pull one arm around his little sister. She leant her head against his chest and sighed slightly. "That's what big brothers are for, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me say just this about this story: "I little Weasley-cest is no one's death!"  
Yeah, this is a story about Fred and Ginny... and that's why it's rated T... I actually am very proud of this... I always wanted to write something like this yet I never felt good about it... well, now, I finally am confident about it and my mind already produced the whole story (I just need to write it down... though). So, if you don't like this ship, I'm sorry. Everyone else, please read on and tell me what you think! Thank you so much! -smiles-**

**Oh and yeah, I almost forgot: this first chapter is set _during _the Quidditch World Cup and it is the only sequence which I "stole" from book four... all chapters afterwards are set _after _GoF and I still refuse to accept OotP and HBP so there will be _no spoilers_ ahead!**

**And yeah, I don't own the Weasleys or Harry Potter or anything else out of the world of JKR... I just own the sick storyline -gg- **


	2. Birth Two

**Forbidden yet Foreseen **

**Birth**

"_That's what sisters are for!"_

Ginny remembered Fred's words months and months after that. Over a year had passed: She was in the middle of her fourth year, her brother Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione were stuck in their fifth years with their OWLs arriving soon and the twins happened to be in their last and seventh year. Soon it would be only Ron and her left of all Weasleys ever spending their time at Hogwarts.

It certainly would be weird without Fred and George… but at least it would have been only during school term. She still had the holidays to hang around them. Such as now…

They were in the middle of their Christmas holidays, every member of the Weasley family available (though Bill had to work in Egypt, Charlie couldn't leave Romania for some reasons containing the escape of a highly dangerous dragon and Percy was off working in the Ministry) and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were around at the Burrow to spend the holidays together.

Snow covered the landscape and everything just looked incredible. Ginny stood at the edge of the frozen pond, admiring the ice flowers and snowflakes. She was deep in thought when suddenly a snowball hit the back of her head. She stumbled forwards, almost slipping on the frozen water. She turned around only to see red hair disappearing behind some snow covered bushes.

Bending down to mould some snowballs, she began walking slowly into the direction the snowball had come from. She quickly discovered the twins running into the white forest, a girl with brown hair running at the top. Ginny looked around to see Ron, Harry and Hermione threw snow at themselves at the other side of the pond, laughing hysterically. She then continued her way to the forest where Fred, George and apparently Alicia Spinnet (who visited the Weasleys now and then) had disappeared.

Ginny quickened her steps and soon passed some high trees that were fully covered with snow that you could be afraid the snow might fall down every minute. She then saw footsteps in front of her, two pairs vanishing behind some more trees that led to a nearby clearing – and one pair abruptly ending in the middle of the path. She looked around, trying to find the owner of these prints when she suddenly had the idea to look up – just in time to see a red head fall down on her.

She was kicked off her feet, landing in the snow on her back, with Fred pinning her to the ground by sitting on her.

"Hey little sister", he said with a grin, mischief glimmering in his blue eyes.

"Hey Fred", she replied, grinning almost as mischievously as he.

They both grinned at each other before Ginny broke the ice by literally throwing a snowball right into Fred's face. He jerked his head backwards but the snow hit him all the same. Ginny laughed at the sight of his surprise. He threw her a seemingly hurt glance before turning to revenge.

He grabbed some snow from next to her head and shoved it down the collar of her jacket. She almost jumped when the cold substance touched her skin but quickly reacted by grabbing some snow from next to his knee to shove it under his sweater. She watched him wince in shock when the snow hit his stomach.

"You little –", he laughed, grabbing her hands and pinned them to the ground.

She stared up at him, grinning. "Tell me what I am", she said. "I'd like to know!"

"You're just brilliant", he replied, letting go of one of her hands to grab some snow. "And you know that."

"And do _you_ know that?", she asked and tried to move her free hand towards the back of his coat.

He looked at her, still grinning, moulding the snow to a large ball right in front of her eyes. "Of course", he said. "So tell me, clever girl, where do you want to have this?" He lowered the snowball towards her nose but she merely chuckled.

At the same time as he wanted to throw the snow at his sister's face, Ginny leapt up into a sitting position, using his surprise to almost knock him over and grab the collar of his coat. Their faces were so close now she could count the freckles on her brother's nose. They stared into each other's eyes – before Ginny broke the moment by shoving a handful of snow down her brother's neck, who immediately winced and shuddered.

Ginny laughed at the sight of his suffering face. "I'm brilliant", she said, still holding the collar of his coat with both hands to keep her in an upright position.

Fred soon recovered from the shock and grinned at her out of small eyes.

"You know what this means?", he asked challenging.

"If I wouldn't, you'd tell me anyways", she replied. "So… go ahead!"

Fred just grinned – but before he could pin her to the ground again, she leapt forwards, knocking her brother over. She now pinned his arms to the ground, sitting on him with a victorious smile.

"How's that?", she asked. "Being knocked down by your little sister?"

"You'll regret this, Gin, and you know that!", he said, staring up at her.

"Really?", she replied, smirking. "Show me!"

"I'd love to!"

Fred then moved under her, freeing his arms from her grip. He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards her so that she had difficulties not to fall right over. She locked eyes with him before he turned around, rolling sideways with her held by his arms. They rolled through the snow until a nearby bush got hold of them. Ginny finally lay again beneath him, pinned to the ground by his arms. A grin spread across his face.

"That's all?", she asked, seemingly breathless. "I'm almost disappointed…"

"You are?", he replied, turning his head a bit. "Alright, little sister", he added, letting go of her hands, and shifted on top of her. "What about a little race?"

"A race?", she asked, trying to read in his eyes what he was up to.

"Do you see that clearing over there?" He motioned her to look to the right. She nodded. "The one who reaches the clearing first, with both hands full of snow, is allowed to dupe the other one. Without being revenged."

"Sounds… stupid", she chuckled.

He frowned. "It's just a fair chance for you to pay me back!"

"Fair chance? Well, I'll remember that!"

"So, do we have a deal?", he asked, standing up, holding out his hand.

She grabbed it, he pulled her up on her feet and she nodded. "Deal!"

With that she let go of his hand and ran towards the clearing, Fred immediately on her tail. Her footsteps echoed through the forest, snow was slightly falling down when she ran past trees whose twigs were hanging that low that they touched her shoulders. She soon reached the clearing, but before she could bend down to grab some snow she felt Fred's arms grabbing her from behind. She was lifted off the ground, her feet dangling in mid-air.

"Let go off me!", she laughed, quite out of breath. "And you were talking about 'fair chance'!"

"Never trust a Weasley-twin, dear", he chuckled, holding her high in the air on his arms.

Being not afraid of heights, she used her high position to grab some snow from the higher twigs. She then threw it down at her brother, who immediately shut his eyes against the snow and held her close to his chest. His arms around her, her feet still not on the ground ('It is a shame to be that tiny or at least to have such tall brothers', Ginny thought), Fred turned her around so that she could face him. She then planted her hands on his shoulders, trying to free herself out of his grip.

Soon she stopped struggling, being caught into his blue eyes. She frowned, watching him smile up at her. Suddenly she felt a bit eerie, as if someone had ripped out her heart and put it right back in. Her breath stuck inside her throat, her mind was racing in high speed. Before she could, however, clarify this feeling, he let go off her and placed her back on the ground.

Towering over her with more than a head's space between them, he looked down at her. She stared up at him, shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts that lurked on her mind. She quickly bent down to grab some snow but before she could throw it at him, he grabbed her hands again, grinning down at her. She fast caught herself again and replied his grin. The snow still between her hands, she suddenly leapt forwards, shoving the snow inside his coat. Almost jumping against him, she stumbled onwards, knocking him over once more. They fell to the ground, Ginny lying on top of him.

"You'll never learn, will you?", Fred asked, smirking.

"Nope", she replied. "I certainly need some more lessons from you, I guess!"

"You'll get these", he said, quickly leaping sideways to change his position.

He was now on top of her, their faces only inches away. He leant on his lower arms and grinned at her. She was lying beneath him, unable to move at all. But she still was able to smirk at him.

"Alright, you win", she said, trying to free her hands from underneath his body.

"I win? You surrender?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why's that? I thought you could last longer in this battle, soldier?"

"Well, I'm not", she said and quickly put her cold hands on his cheeks, holding his face firmly.

Their eyes locked and before she could even think about it, she raised her head to plant her lips on his for a short kiss. Using his surprise to free herself from underneath him, she stood up again, shoving the snow from her clothes. He sat up, staring at her rather puzzled.

"What?", she asked, looking innocent. "We never said that the weapons of a woman were forbidden in this battle."

Fred stood up slowly. With Ginny smirking at him, he quickly grabbed a handful of snow and ran, grinning brightly again, towards her. She fast turned around to run from him but he was faster and the snow hit the back of her head. She then tripped over a snow-covered root, almost smashing into the nearest tree. But then Fred was behind her and caught her just in time before her head hit the wood.

She panted, feeling herself again held by her brother. She muttered a thank you and rubbed her forehead.

"No problem, that's what –"

She stared at him, remembering the words he had said to her before. She felt herself lost in a moment of deep thoughts, before she laid both hands on his cheeks and leant in closer.

"Yeah. And that's what sisters are for", she whispered before leaning in to kiss him more passionately this time.

He quickly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her away, looking at her with concern in his eyes. He didn't say a word. He just shook his head.

Ginny glared at him, her heart missing a beat. She felt stupid, yet she couldn't stop these thoughts from bursting in her mind.

"Fred, I'm… I'm sorry, I –"

"Forget it", he said and let go off her.

Her heart suddenly sank and her throat seemed to be squeezed by an invisible force. She abruptly felt the cold around her. She couldn't help but stare at Fred with her mouth slightly open. Shivering, she rubbed her arms, unable to say or do anything.

It was his turn to do something.

"Hey, before you start crying", he said, the old grin back on his face. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her after him through the forest, heading to the Burrow.

"I definitely will not cry, Fred Weasley!", she blurted out, stumbling at his tail. "I'll never cry!"

"Yeah, of course", he said, chuckling.

"Stop laughing at me!", she protested.

He then suddenly stopped walking, so that Ginny ran into him. He put a hand on her shoulder, resting the other one under her chin. His blue eyes sparkled down at her. Before she realized what he was doing, she felt his lips on hers that felt rather warm after all that cold. With him holding her, she seemed to lose every sense of space. First it was weird and she quickly closed her eyes (and shut the thought that she was kissing her brother), yet after a while she just… enjoyed it.

But he soon pulled away from her again, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

While she still felt a bit taken aback, he smiled down at her.

"Come on, now, Mum's certainly waiting with dinner!", he said, painfully throwing her back into reality.

She bit her lip and followed him back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: Again: this is a story about Fred and Ginny and now things get certain I think -gg- **

**So everyone still reading this: Thank you! Read on and please review! **


	3. Birth Three

**Forbidden yet Foreseen **

**Birth**

"_Learn from your mistakes!"_

It was the morning of December 25 and Ginny awoke with a start when someone was pounding on her door. She and Hermione shared her room and both of them looked sleepily at each other until Hermione yawned: "Christmas Day!"

The both of them got dressed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Ron and Harry sat with Mr. Weasley at the table, Mrs. Weasley standing next to them, offering them breakfast. Hermione sat down beside Harry and Ginny stood a while rather tired, unable to move furthermore. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see George rush past her – and Fred standing almost next to her. He winked at her before following George to sit down as well.

"Sit down, Ginny, dear", her mother told her and she went groggily to the only empty seat left: the one next to Fred.

The last days they had seemed to ignore what happened between them, Fred apparently really forgot about it while Ginny thought about it every other minute. She felt confused, yet she tried to do it like him and just forget about it. As she now sat down beside him, she felt something rush down her spine, through her veins, quickly reaching her heart that began beating faster immediately.

The Weasleys and their guests helped themselves to toast and pancakes and juice and sausages and cheese and every other thing that one could eat. Ginny just poured herself some orange juice, sipping on it once in a while.

"You alright, Gin?", Ron asked with a mouth full of toast. "You're not eating at all…"

She nodded. "I'm just tired…", she replied, not noticing Fred watching her closely.

"Well, eat up, everyone", Mr. Weasley said. "It's present time!"

"Presents!", Ron spit out – literally, for pieces of his toast flew across the table and landed on Ginny's lap.

Ginny threw him an angry look and tried to push the pieces away with her fingers, yet she was too disgusted to actually touch those. It was then when Fred offered her a napkin. She shortly met his gaze, taking the napkin out of his hand and pushing the pieces of Ron's meal clumsily off her lap. She wasn't the only one who noticed that her cheeks went rather red under her freckles. She was glad when her father finally got up from the table and helped his wife to pull up the food and plates.

After that they all went into the living room, crouching together on the couch and armchairs. Ginny got an armchair for herself – even if her ownership didn't last long. Fred and George approached her, George sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Ron and Hermione (while Harry occupied the other armchair), Fred trying to squeeze himself on the edge of the armchair. Ginny sighed and moved aside so that he might have found a place next to her in the armchair but he stood up again, watching the armchair as if it would jump up any minute.

"That's not going to work", he said, before he suddenly pulled Ginny up by putting his arms around her.

She let out a shriek of surprise. He then sat down in the armchair, placing her on his lap as if she was a doll. She turned to look at him in shock, feeling her cheeks redden again, but he just winked at her. She cleared her throat and turned to look at her mother and father who approached them with big bags apparently holding their presents.

The next half an hour was filled with the noise of people unwrapping presents, with sounds of joy, disappointment and surprise, with laughter and talking. Ginny got a new sweater form her parents, a blue one with a small flower on the front, and a set of Muggle stuff from her father (containing a rubber duck, some hairpins, a small old-fashioned mirror, a hairnet and some odd looking pieces of wood with dots on it that looked like they were some sort of game). She also got a book about Quidditch from Hermione (which caused some jealous looks from the Weasley boys), an oddly shaped eggcup from Ron and a bracelet from Harry.

She quickly (even if unwillingly) got up from Fred's lap and hugged everyone to thank them. She then placed the presents she got for her loving ones into their hands (a hat for her father, a scarf for her mother, two socks for Ron, a singing flower for Harry, a necklace for Hermione and two pair of gloves for the twins). When she returned to the armchair, Fred was playing with her rubber duck.

"Hey, that's mine!", she said.

"I know", he grinned. "What about we both play with it the next time you take a bath, Gin?"

"Fred!", she blurted out indignantly, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

He only laughed and pulled her back on his lap.

"Nevermind, dear", he whispered and handed her another present.

She turned to look at him, taking the present.

"Is this from you?", she asked, looking at George and Fred in turn.

They both nodded.

She unwrapped it to find a book. She frowned and looked through the book. There was nothing written in it.

At the front page she found the words: "This is the diary of Ginny Weasley."

At the end of the page it said: "Courtesy of Fred and George Weasley."

She looked at them puzzled before they grinned at her.

"A diary? So you can sneak through it, right?", she said with a smirk.

"You know us too well, Gin", George said, smiling.

"But it's not an ordinary diary", Fred said.

"It's a book that reveals how you really feel", George added.

Ginny stared at them. "What!"

"If you are confused about something, just write down what you think –", Fred began.

"Or what you think… to think –", George added.

"And the words will change into those you really mean!"

"That sounds… brilliant…", she whispered.

"Well, thank you", Fred said, smiling at her.

"How did you manage such a complex spell within a book?"

"Well, that's a secret but it contains Veritaserum to be clear…", George said, quietly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked alarmed at their parents, but when Fred gave her a gentle kick into her side, she forgot what she wanted to say. Their parents never noticed their conversation for Mr. Weasley was trying to examine a flashing Christmas star that Harry had given him.

She turned to look at Fred again who winked at her.

She then remembered her good manners.

"Thank you, anyway", she said to both of them. "This might come in handy…"

Fred chuckled and George grabbed Ginny's Quidditch book that seemed to have interested him all morning long.

"Hey", Ginny heard Fred's voice whispering. "Here's something just from me…"

She looked at him and took the little object. She quickly unwrapped it and found a rather large snowflake that seemed to be made of ice yet it wasn't melting in her hands and it didn't feel cold at all. Its shape was so beautiful that Ginny could just stare at it.

"Turn it around", Fred whispered, watching her intensely.

She did so and discovered a small handwriting on the back. She held it closer to decipher the small words. It said: "That's what brothers are for." She felt a smile cross her lips, and she turned around to kiss Fred on the cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered. "This is so sweet…"

He winked, raising a hand to push her hair out of her eyes that quickly fixed on his.

Someone cleared his or her throat and Ginny almost fell off of Fred's lap.

She fast got to her feet, standing next to the armchair, staring at her mother.

"So what about a little walk through the snow before dinner?", Mrs. Weasley announced, smiling brightly.

Everyone got to their feet and started to move loudly to the door to put on their winter clothes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the first to go, next came Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then George who stood in the doorframe waiting for his twin who motioned him to go ahead. Ginny still stood next to the armchair.

"Hey, everything okay with you?", Fred asked, stepping next to her.

"I'm fine", she said, her mind racing. "I'm just… I don't think I will walk with you", she added.

Fred threw her a concerned look. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm still tired and –"

"But the fresh air will wake you up."

"I don't feel like walking…", she said, rubbing her forehead.

When she started shifting, Fred quickly grabbed her, preventing her from falling down.

"You should have eaten something at breakfast", he said. "You look pale…"

"I'm fine…", she murmured, trying to free herself. "Really."

"You don't look like you're fine", he whispered, locking eyes with her.

"Leave me, please", she hissed.

Fred suddenly saw tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, please, tell me what's wrong", he said, sounding rather worried.

"You", she said, finally breaking free from him. "You are!"

He threw her a puzzled look. "But –"

"No!", she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without another word she ran upstairs.

Fred watched her leave before deciding to tell George, he would stay here with Ginny who apparently felt sick. After telling George, he followed her. When he reached her bedroom, he knocked on the door gently. With no response coming from the other side, he opened the door to find the room empty. He looked around and then heard water from the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

He sighed and walked towards the bathroom, again knocking on the door. There again was no response at all but he could hear the water of the shower and another sound that appeared to be cries. He quickly forgot about his good manners and entered the bathroom – to find his sister sitting on the ground; her arms clung around her knees, her head resting on top of them. She cried silently.

He slowly sat down beside her, gently touching her head.

She suddenly jumped up, seemingly noticing she wasn't alone anymore. Her eyes widened when she saw Fred standing next to her, his look puzzled. She looked down at herself – and let out a shriek. She seemingly had forgotten about the fact that she wanted to take a shower and got rid of her clothes. Grabbing a towel and covering the last remaining pride of hers, she shoved Fred out of the room.

"Out! Out! OUT!", she yelled at him and finally threw the door shut in front of his nose.

"Come on, Gin", he said through the door. "I saw you naked before, no big deal!"

"No, this is different!", she shouted back.

"But I'm still your brother –", he began; before she jerked open the door again, staring at him out of tearful eyes.

"Yeah and that's the problem!", she whispered and entered the bathroom again, sitting (the towel around her body now) on the edge of the bathtub.

"Problem? What d'you –", he said, following her inside.

"You know what I mean!", she hissed, covering her face in her hands.

"But –", he began and sat down next to her.

"Do you remember when you gave me your present? How… how we looked at each other and how I kissed you on the cheek and … -"

"Yeah I remember, what's wrong with that?"

"But do you remember how Mum said after that, no, it doesn't matter what she said but that she … interrupted this … moment… you know? I felt as if I had been caught off guard… as if I did something wrong… as if…" Sobs erupted from her throat.

"But you didn't", he whispered, touching her hand gently.

"Yeah I did… _we_ did, Fred!", she said, looking at him.

He just stared at her, suddenly feeling her concern. He removed his hand from hers and rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes while doing so.

"I'm sorry", he then said, not looking up. "I didn't know this would turn out to be like this…"

"Me neither", she whispered.

They both sat on the edge of the bathtub, silently thinking about what to do.

Fred was the first to move. He got up and closed the bathroom door. He then turned to look at Ginny.

"Is it really that complicated?", he heard himself say.

Ginny stared at him, absentmindedly wiping the tears off her face.

"I mean", he went on. "Okay, it might be… erm… not usual… but didn't we grow up, hearing this over and over again: "_Learn from your mistakes_!"? So… why not first making mistakes before crying about it?"

Ginny still stared at him; she slowly got up from the edge of the bathtub, holding the towel tightly in front of her chest. She watched him with encouraged eyes, yet she couldn't yet share his hopes entirely. He held out a hand to her and she took it. She walked to him and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. Her mind went blank when he leant closer to her.

Her throat seemed to be squeezed again but when his lips touched hers, she just felt the spark (that had lurked in his eyes) fly over to her, sinking into her skin, rushing through her veins and finally bursting in her heart. She grabbed the towel tighter, pulling her free arm around his waist. He dragged both arms around her trembling body, drawing her closer.

Holding and kissing each other, they soon forgot about the problem that grew stronger with every second that their lips were pressed together and their tongues were playing innocently. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, the both of them forgot about the laws of Mankind.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's done... Birth is finished... let's get over to Life, the next part of Forbidden yet Foreseen in which Fred and Ginny try to hide (and yet to live) their love to each other... read on! And thank you! Please review! **


	4. Life One

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Life**

_"I promised you a walk!"_

Holidays went on without any notable events. The hope of enjoying the last days of freedom before Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George had to go back to Hogwarts was tiny, there seemed to be no more time to be on one's own. Everyone prepared to continue their school term; Harry, Ron and Hermione preparing to have OWLs, Fred and George to have their NEWTs – even if the latter hadn't yet thought about the matter of graduating.

For Ginny, nothing special was ahead. At least, nothing special containing school things…

It was the last night at the Burrow when Ginny sat in the armchair at the fire, reading the Quidditch book she got from Hermione. She had been sunk deep in an article about how to fool a foul bludger, when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

She didn't look up, she kind of knew who came down.

Everyone else seemed to be in their rooms, sleeping earlier because they all had to get up the next morning to catch the Hogwarts Express (bringing them back to Hogwarts) in time. Ginny wasn't tired yet, knowing that she could probably sleep in a compartment of the train – and it seemed someone else was thinking the same.

"Hey love", she heard a quiet voice whisper.

Ginny smiled at her book, before turning her head to the left where a grinning red head appeared next to the armchair.

"Hey", she replied, shutting the book and shifted on the chair to turn around. "Is George asleep?"

"Let's say… busy", Fred replied, leaning on the armchair, smirking mischievously. "I jinxed his underwear. Every time he'll put it into his trunk, it will jump out of it again!"

"That is so you", Ginny replied, laughing.

He sat down next to her, pulling one arm around her.

"But he will find out", Ginny added.

"Yeah, probably", Fred said. "But he'll just think it's my revenge to him jinxing my beater bat!"

Ginny suddenly remembered how it had hit Fred during their game of Quidditch that afternoon.

"So", he closed the topic, leaning closer to Ginny. "You're not tired yet?"

She just watched him, the corners of her mouth twitching. "What about you?", she asked.

"Nope", he said slowly, resting his head against hers.

"What do we do about the fact that everyone else is… busy?", she said, playing with his fingers.

He looked at the small window next to the fireplace. All he could see was a black sky. Night.

"What about a little walk?"

"Outside?"

"Well, we also can walk through the house", he said, winking. "But I prefer the night air… don't you?"

Ginny grinned. "Of course!"

It was then when Fred got up and held out a hand to Ginny when they heard steps on the stairs.

Ginny's heart missed a beat. She instinctively grabbed her Quidditch book and held it in front of her face, pretending to read. Fred on the other hand leapt forwards and hastily lay down on the couch, pretending to sleep, even letting out quiet snorts.

When an angry looking George entered the living room, Ginny bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"What are you doing here?", George asked Ginny before noticing his twin lying on the couch. "YOU!", he blurted out and threw the nearest item he could reach (what happened to be a wooden bowl) at Fred who lazily caught it with one hand before sitting up.

"You've always been a bad chaser!", Fred said and threw the bowl back at his twin who didn't even move to catch it. The bowl clattered loudly on the ground, making Ginny jump.

"Guys!", she hissed, leaping up to put the bowl back at the sideboard. "You'll wake Mum and Dad!"

The twins exchanged gazes and grinned at her (Fred winked).

"Yes, dear mother!", they both said.

Ginny out her hands on her hip and glared at them, her forehead furrowed.

"We'll be quiet, Gin, don't worry", Fred said before stepping to his twin, addressing him in a challenging tone. "So, George, you seemed to be happy to see me, were you not?"

George narrowed his eyes.

"Well, maybe you know why my underwear bounces up and down our room?", he asked.

"It does?", Fred replied innocently. "It was supposed to just bounce off your trunk", he added, before he quickly got out of his twin's reach, grabbing the hand of a rather surprised Ginny (who witnessed the scene absentmindedly). He then pushed open the front door and left with Ginny, George right on their tail.

The first thing, that Ginny felt, was the extreme cold night air punching her face and it felt as if thousands of needles sank into her flesh. She squeezed Fred's hand as he pulled her after him through the dark. The snow underneath her feet made squeaky sounds and she suddenly realized she was only wearing slippers, trousers and her new blue sweater. Her skin seemed to freeze right away. Her breath came out in white puffs that danced in front of her face as she hurried through the night.

She heard heavy footsteps behind and in front of her, but she couldn't see anything but blackness. She then felt that Fred made a quick turn and leapt behind something that appeared to be a bush covered in snow. She wanted to ask him what he was up to but he read her mind and placed a hand over her mouth. She tried to search his eyes in the dark but couldn't see anything except the white puffs in front of her face.

Suddenly she heard George's footsteps stop as well before someone kicked snow in their direction and muttered angry words. After that she saw a shadow quickly walking back to the front door of the Burrow. A door closed with a loud thud and then there was silence again. Fred lowered his hand from her mouth. She then realized that she was kneeling in the cold snow that felt uncomfortable and wet and just not nice.

She shivered and rubbed her arms inattentively. Behind her Fred moved in the snow, then his arms lifted her up into a standing position again. She turned around to see his face very close to hers. She immediately forgot about the cold around her and just grabbed the front of his shirt in jest. He pulled his arms around her.

"So we are outside now", he said quietly, his voice slightly shaking from the cold.

"Yep", she replied, turning her head a bit.

"What now?"

"Well… good question…", she said, shivering.

"Wait here, okay?", he suddenly said, letting go of her.

"Where are you going?", she asked a bit shocked.

"Grabbing our coats. I promised you a walk, remember?"

With that he left her standing beside the bush. Even if she was just a couple of seconds alone, she suddenly felt the grip of fear and panic when the coldness of the night crept up her legs. She felt her heart beating faster when Fred approached her again, her coat in one hand, an old oil lamp in the other. She took the coat and put it on, relieved to know she banned the cold from her body at least for some moments.

Fred then took her hand and walked her to the edge of the forest. Her eyes finally got used to the dark and she could see some outlines of trees in front of them. The oil lamp in Fred's other hand also gave them a bit more light. Ginny looked up at Fred who smiled down at her.

"I missed you", she whispered. "I mean, yeah, I saw you every day, every minute, but I missed… this… it's so weird, it's just –"

He interrupted her by planting his lips on hers. They soon broke away again. Ginny pulled one arm around him, leaning against his chest.

"I know, love", he whispered into her hair. "You regret it?"

She turned her head to look at him. "No, I don't regret anything!"

He leaned in to kiss her again.

"But I still feel a bit… -"

"Weird", he finished. "Yeah, me too…"

They both locked eyes, standing in the snow, holding each other.

"You know", Ginny said after a while. "I'm really scared… afraid of what happens when they found out…"

"They won't", Fred replied, sounding rather confident about it. "And even if, let's just not think about it! It's not worth the thought! We'd rather enjoy it… right?"

"Yeah", she breathed against his chest. "But it's hard to enjoy it when we… can't show it… isn't it?"

Fred put down the oil lamp and took her face in his hands, looking at her intensely. Her heart suddenly missed a beat and she felt something rush through her veins. She immediately forgot about everything around her and everything about the boy standing in front of her. He wasn't her brother anymore; he was something more. He'd always been there for her – unknowing by her for she'd never really appreciated her brother's protectiveness like she should have. She now knew about their desire to take care for her and she knew that Fred seemed to be taking this task very seriously.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes shimmering in the light of the oil lamp. She couldn't but smile at him, feeling her throat squeezed again. Her heart jumped against her ribs, her mind raced. She felt herself fall in love. Not with her brother but with her soul mate. She'd always loved him and she always knew he'd love her back. And there had been always the right essence of trust. She trusted him so much she would probably try to jump from the Burrow's roof, knowing he would catch her. Even if this sounded stupid in her mind, she couldn't care less right now.

She stood in front of the boy – the young man – she wanted to spend every minute with. His hands around her face, he smiled down at her, wanting just the same. A sudden noise interrupted the lovely scene. They both jerked they heads into the direction that noise had come from, breaking away immediately.

"Who's this!", a sleepy voice called from above through an open window.

But Fred and Ginny quickly grabbed the oil lamp and ran back into the house.

* * *

** A/N: This was the first part of Life, two more are about to come! So, Fred and Ginny... weird, yet... I was really struggling with myself. I didn't want this to get too cheesy or too... scandalous (if you know what I mean...). I wanted this ship to be cute, nice, loving and romantic, yet I didn't want to change these characters by turning them into mindless love fools... it was tough... so, I'm not sure... please read on, read Life and tell me what you think!**

**And I still don't own anything... nope!**

**And before I forget: THANK YOU SO MUCH for these reviews! They made my day:**

**silverwolf1445: Thank you for being my first review -smiles- I'm glad you like this ship... it is weird****, I admit... but somehow I wanted to do this... so thank you again for reviewing and for reading (on)!**

**Sexi Silver: Your wishes come true: here are three more chapters to read! Hope you like it! And I hope you (guys) see where the story is meant tomove to... Thanks for reviewing! ****  
**

**dreamweaves: Thank you -gg- So here's for you ... Life ;)****  
**

**Stephanie: Whoa... your review was... amazing -blushes- thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I'm an amazing author...? whoa... I have to think about that -fg- anyways, thank you so bloody much, your review made my day! (And I'd like to email you sometime... when I find the time to write something else than my fanfics -gg-)**

**Again: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm looking forward to what you guys think about life! **


	5. Life Two

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Life**

"_Trust your brother's words!"_

The next morning, Ginny woke up rather drowsy. She looked around in her room, seeing Hermione's bed already made and Hermione herself being not in the room anymore. Ginny leapt to her feet panicking, almost tripping about her coat that was lying at the end of her bed. She then remembered the last night. Grinning slightly, she grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She just laid a hand on the handle of the bathroom door when a sneeze made her body shake heavily. She sneezed loudly, the noise echoing through the house. She almost lost the clothes she carried before catching herself again.

"Bless you", she heard a voice from upstairs.

The next moment Fred stepped onto the corridor, walking past her. He was wearing a warm grey sweater and a red scarf around his neck. His hair was messy and his nose was redder than it used to be.

"Got a cold as well?", he said, his voice nothing more than a gurgle.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh out loud. She stared at Fred and his appearance seemed to be so funny that she almost tumbled into the wall. She stopped, however, when another sneeze shook her body.

"Bless you", he said again, grinning broadly.

She threw him an upset look before she entered the bathroom, about to close the door – when he took hold of the door handle and made a step inside the room. He grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him, kissing her intensely. When he let go of her again, her cheeks went red and she threw him a slight smile. He winked at her and left the bathroom.

She then sighed, wiping her nose. She spent the next minutes dressing, and washing, and brushing her hair. After she slipped into black trousers and a red sweater, she headed to her room again, packing the last things into her trunk that she had forgotten before. She then hurried downstairs to find half her family running up and down the kitchen. Her forehead furrowed as she watched them.

"Ginny!", she heard her mother scream. "Finally! Grab something to eat! We're late! We are so late!"

Ginny raised both eyebrows and sat down at the table where she helped herself to a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"You better drink some more", she heard a voice in her ear.

She looked around to see Fred's red nose almost touching her face. She let out a giggle and nodded.

"If you say so", she said, smirking.

"Trust your brother's words", he said and sat down beside her.

She wanted to respond but her father's panicked voice interrupted her.

"Out everyone! The bus is here! Quick! Grab your trunks and out!"

"Bus?", Ginny asked, standing up slowly. Fred shrugged.

When they pulled over their coats and scarves, they all headed outside to see a rather large purple triple-decker bus waiting in front of the Burrow.

"The Knight Bus", Ginny heard Harry moan.

They all started moving their trunks and luggage into the bus and then everyone entered the enlarged interior of the bus. Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs whilst Fred, George, Ginny and their parents stayed downstairs. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat down next to a sleeping passenger, George moved to the front to sit between two young witches who seemed to know him, and Fred and Ginny remained standing, holding onto the back of a nearby seat.

The bus leapt forwards, making Ginny tumble against Fred. They both looked at each other shortly before both looked in opposite directions again. Ginny could feel the stare of her mother but wasn't sure about it. She might have imagined it as well. Her heart was still beating fast against her chest; this feeling of being caught off guard was somehow intoxicating. She felt the hairs on her neck standing upright and when she caught a glimpse of Fred, he seemed to feel the same.

The Knight Bus hobbled on and soon after, they arrived at King's Cross Station in London. Hurrying over the platforms, they quickly reached the barrier leading to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry, Ron and Hermione went first, followed by Ginny, Fred and George, with their parents on their tail. The Hogwarts Express stood steaming in front of them when they began to climb the train. Saying goodbye to their parents, hugging and kissing from her mother included, they then shut the train doors and went looking for a free compartment through the train's aisle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found one for themselves; Fred, George and Ginny went on looking. When the train started moving, they found a free compartment. Entering it and pulling their trunks into the device above their heads, Ginny soon grabbed one seat for herself, stretching to full height. George took the opposite seat and Fred stood in the middle of the compartment, looking at Ginny and George in turn.

"Shall I go and find a place for myself then?", he said with a grin.

"If you like to", George replied, smirking.

Ginny's reply was a thundering sneeze.

"Bless you", both twins said, chuckling, before Fred sneezed as well.

"Well, looking at you two… I'd rather go and find Alicia. Before I get a cold as well…", George said, frowning. He stood up and left the compartment.

Fred leaned through the doorframe and looked after him before he turned around and closed the door, grinning down at Ginny.

"Hello", Ginny said, trying to sound seductive but with her nose occluded she sounded like an old chain smoker lady.

Fred laughed at the sight of her.

"Oh come on", Ginny protested, sitting up a bit. "You sound just the same!"

"Do I?", Fred replied, still laughing.

"And you look like Rudolph the reindeer", she said, grinning, pointing at his deep red nose. "If it glows in the dark?", she added, chuckling.

With that Fred leapt forwards, grabbing her shoulders, lifting her up and sat down at the window, putting her head on his lap with a smile.

"You asked for it", he said, winking.

"Did I?", Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"Can't remember", he said quietly, leaning down to her.

Their lips meet in a short yet longing kiss before they broke away again because of a lack of oxygen.

"I hate being sick!", Ginny murmured. "It sucks to be unable to breathe through your nose…"

"Yeah, I know", Fred said, leaning back and resting his head against the seat.

She looked up at him, sighing slightly. She suddenly felt rather tired and slowly closed her eyes, feeling Fred stroking her hair carefully. She then drifted off into the world of dreams…

A slight bump woke her up again. She turned her head a bit to look out of the window, seeing how the evening crept over the country. She then looked up at Fred, who apparently fell asleep as well, his head leaning against the window, his mouth slightly open. Ginny sat up slowly and kneeled down next to him, touching his chest gently. She then stretched, placing one hand on his cheek before she planted her lips on his mouth.

She heard him let out a chuckling snort before she watched him opening his eyes. He raised one brow in surprise when he felt her kissing him. He quickly pulled an arm around her, kissing her back. Suddenly the compartment door opened slowly but with a squeaking noise. Ginny almost got a heart attack when she saw George's reflection in the window. Yet he wasn't looking at them but talked to a girl standing on the corridor. Ginny quickly broke away from Fred and struggled to get to her feet. But with her heart beating as if it wanted to explode, she merely fell to the floor.

George entered the compartment, looking down at Ginny with his forehead furrowed.

"What are you doing down there?", he asked.

"I'm – I – I lost my… bracelet", she replied and soon vanished beneath the seats, pretending to look for something.

Fred chuckled at the sight of George's confusion.

"Yeah, whatever", George said, sitting down on the seat opposite Fred who watched Ginny crawl across the floor. "We're almost there."

Fred looked up at his twin, now noticing that he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. He nodded and got up, patting Ginny slightly on the back.

"Stop looking, Lassie, you'll find it somewhere else, I'm sure", he said, grinning.

Ginny got to her feet again, beating down the dust from her clothes. They then opened their trunks and got out their robes to dress. Soon after, the train stopped with a loud squeaking noise. They all pulled their trunks behind them and left the train. On the platform, they found themselves in a small group of people.

Ginny looked instinctively around to find some of her friends or class mates but she could only see some first and second years and some seventh years that came right towards them, heading to Fred and George. Ginny recognized Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet who immediately got hold of George's hand whilst Fred, Lee and Ginny followed them towards the carriages. Ginny threw Fred a puzzled look.

He just nodded. "Came together before Christmas", he answered her unspoken question. She nodded and looked a bit jealous at her brother and his girlfriend. How she wished to do the same. How she wished to hold Fred's hand right now. But the truth – the brutal truth – cut into her heart. She'll never do that. Never. She felt tears burn in her eyes – telling herself that this might be only because of the cold air that surrounded them.

George and Alicia entered one of the carriages, Lee and Fred climbed after them. Ginny stood at the bottom looking into the interior. Next to them she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione take one carriage along with Dean Thomas whom they seemed to have met on the train. She again took a look inside the carriage, seeing how the four seventh years already sat very close together with no more room for her. She turned around to look for another carriage when she suddenly felt someone's hand grab hers.

She looked around, seeing Fred's face.

"Come on, Ginny, there's plenty of space", he said, smiling at her.

"Really? Don't you think it's –"

"No, it's not", he interrupted her and winked. "Now come on!"

She then climbed the carriage and stood in the middle of the two seat rows. Fred sat down next to Lee and pulled Ginny onto his lap before the carriage's door closed on its own. She looked around at George and Alicia who didn't seem to notice the others at all. Ginny shifted a bit uneasy on Fred's lap. She felt his hands around her waist as he held her when the carriage started to move. She turned her head around to look at him and met his smile. She smiled back before she looked outside the dark window, seeing the dim outline of the Hogwarts castle in the distance.

After they had arrived at Hogwarts, they all headed up to the Gryffindor common room to get rid of their trunks before they all went down again to have dinner in the Great Hall. When everyone headed through the portrait hole, their stomachs starving, it was Fred who held Ginny back by grabbing her hand. Everyone else had left so they were the only ones hanging in the common room.

He pulled her back to the stairs, looking around for observers. There he pointed at a small protrusion in the wall. She followed his gaze before turning to him again, looking puzzled.

"Remember that ledge", he said. "Use it to trick the mechanism that keeps you away from the boys' dormitories." He grinned. "Just in case you want to visit me sometime…", he added, winking.

She watched him, smirking. "I will", she replied, leaning closer – but he suddenly pulled away from her when she heard some noises behind them. She turned around to see Neville Longbottom lying on the ground in front of the portrait hole, apparently being tripped over his own shoes.

"Neville", Ginny blurted out in surprise, leaping forwards to help him up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay", he said, getting to his feet again. "Thanks", he added, looking at Ginny with red cheeks.

Behind them, Fred leaned laughing against the wall next to the staircase.

"How sweet", he said, chuckling.

Ginny turned around, one of her brows raised in slight annoyance.

"Funny, Fred", she replied, dryly.

"Oh you finally got it? That I'm funny?", he said, still laughing, pushing off the wall, walking towards her. "And I thought my own sister would notice that earlier", he added, putting her face in his hands.

She glared at him, caught between admiration and utter shock.

"Fred…?", Ginny began, motioning towards a surprised looking Neville.

"Right", Fred said, letting go of her. "I'm hungry", he then said and left through the portrait hole.

Ginny stood there for a while before Neville cleared his throat. She spun around and smiled at him.

"Do you want to go down with me?", she then said.

Before he could say anything, she grabbed his arm and left the common room.

* * *

**A/N: Part two of Life... please read on and tell me what you think about this!  
Oh, and beware: the next chapter will contain some scenes that ... make things certain -gg- Be warned!**

**And now please review! **


	6. Life Three

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Life**

"_You're ruining the moment!"_

After dinner Ginny was back in the common room, lying on the couch in front of the fireplace. She'd read one of her schoolbooks to be prepared for tomorrow's first school day after the holidays. After reading the first words of "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4" by Miranda Goshawk, Ginny had fallen asleep right away.

It was almost midnight when Fred entered the common room. He had been strolling through the castle since he had left dinner, and with Ginny somehow ignoring him, he had visited the house elves down in the kitchens. Now he saw her lying on the couch in front of the fire and slowly walked towards her, kneeling down next to couch, watching her in her sleep.

He carefully removed the book from her chest over which she had fallen asleep. Her Charms schoolbook. The right bedtime story. He sighed slightly, caringly pushed a hank of her red hair out of her forehead. She looked so innocent. And he still couldn't believe what he was doing. How could he be that irresponsible? Well, no one expected him, Fred Weasley, to be responsible – but everyone thought of him to be a good brother. What will everyone think about the fact that he was much more to his sister than a brother?

The thought that he was actually in love with his sister stroke his mind. That was so weird. Yet it seemed to be … everything he wanted to do right now. He had always been a rule-breaker – so actually he didn't do anything unusual. He looked down at Ginny, seeing her chest go up and down slowly. Sweet girl. Maybe he did the wrong thing. Maybe it was no good at all to let this happen. He didn't care about what the others thought about him, but he cared about what they might think about her. How he could destroy her life…

He slowly pulled back from her, sitting on his knees, the fire smouldering behind him. He threw her one last glance before he got to his feet again, sighing deeply, a lump in his throat. It was then when he felt something touch his leg. He looked down at Ginny who stared at him with her eyes wide open. He tried to smile at her but something kept him from doing so. So he just looked at her, his heart suddenly as heavy as a Hungarian Horntail.

"What's wrong?", he heard her voice whisper but he couldn't reply. "Fred?", she asked again, sitting up on the couch.

He then shook his head and walked away from her.

"Fred!"

He stopped, feeling her hands on his arm when she stepped next to him, looking up at him.

"Tell me", she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"It's nothing, Gin", he then said, afraid his voice would crack entirely.

"But… but, Fred, you look so sad!", she said alarmed. "You… you never look sad…"

A slight smile broke from his face. Rubbing his face with one hand, he turned to Ginny, grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch. They both sat down.

"What is it?", Ginny asked, clutching his hand.

"Ginny, I'm… I'm not sure we're doing the right thing", he said, not looking at her.

She stared at him. After a while she just pulled her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. He put an arm around her, unable to say or do anything else. It was Ginny who broke the embrace again, kneeling next to him on the couch, touching his face with both hands, stroking his cheeks gently.

"Do you remember what you said back at the Burrow?"

Before he could answer, she went on.

"You said we should first make mistakes before crying about them –"

"Learn from your mistakes…", he replied, quietly, locking eyes with her.

She nodded and smiled at him, before kissing him quickly on his lower lip.

"I'm afraid as well, Fred", she said, still holding his face in her hands. "But I think we can do it… and besides, we haven't done anything yet, have we? Let's cry afterwards, shall we?", she added with a grin.

He looked at her, a smile twitching in the corners of his mouth. "Blimey, I hope you know that I love you…", he said and leant in to kiss her.

She lowered her hands to pull them around his neck, drawing him closer to her so that their chests were pressed together, his arms holding her tightly. They sank into a passionate kiss, soon forgetting about the misery they had felt before.

* * *

Time passed by, after long cold winter months a rather warm spring followed – and along with the blossoming trees and flowers, another thing grew stronger. 

"Psst", Ginny heard a sound from within an empty classroom when she headed downstairs to the Great Hall. It was dinnertime and she was starving. Yet she followed the 'psst' into the classroom. With her entering, the door seemed to be closing on its own. Yet when the door was closed, she could see Fred standing behind it, grinning at her.

"Good evening, love", he said and his tone made Ginny laugh. He sounded like an old, distinguished lord or at least like his butler.

"Evening", she replied, bowing her head a little.

Fred took her hand and planted a kiss on it. She giggled whilst her stomach made a gurgling sound that made her blush a little.

"Are my ears really hearing the sound of a starving little lady?", he asked, before he put her hand on his arm and led her towards the back of the classroom.

There, Ginny could see a small round table with a candle on it, two plates and two goblets. Fred led her to one of the chairs, pulling it back for her so that she could sit down on it before he pulled it back to the table. He then sat down opposite her, smiling.

"Oh Fred, this is so sweet", she said, looking around to see even more candles hovering in mid-air.

He merely grinned at her and poured her some butterbeer.

"So, you're hungry?", he then said and pointed at a small table next to the one they were sitting on.

Ginny caught a glimpse of everything she could have found in the Great Hall as well. Knowing that Fred probably "burrowed" it from the kitchens below, she grinned and told him what she liked. They ate and drank together until Ginny's stomach seemed to be bursting. When they were finished, Fred let everything disappear with a flick of his wand. He then walked around the table and held out his hand to Ginny.

"I wonder", she began, grinning, while she stood up from the chair. "Where you've hidden the real Fred?"

"I am the real Fred, dear", he said with a wink. "You just never noticed this side of me!"

"Yeah, that's true", she admitted. "And I'm glad I finally know about it."

She then rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him. Watching him in the dim light of the candles' flames, she saw something sparkle within his eyes. She smiled and got up on the points of her toes to plant a short kiss on his lips before pulling her arms around his waist. He replied the embrace and held her tightly. Breathing into her hair, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warmth. Everything seemed to be possible that evening…

* * *

It was the night before the first of April and Ginny lay again on the couch in front of the fireplace. She was buried in books again but this time it was only camouflage. She was waiting. Waiting for someone to return from his nighttime stroll. When the portrait hole swung open, she quickly closed her eyes – but quickly caught a glimpse at a red haired person. Since they first met each other at midnight in the common room, this seemed to be something like a ritual. Using the nighttime to see each other, they met every night before they went to sleep in their own dormitory. 

This night, it was Ginny who moved first. Opening her eyes and sitting up on the couch, she met his rather surprised look. Standing up from the couch, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her, without saying anything. She led him to a room next to the staircase that was used to hold old and unused furniture that wasn't in need when there weren't many students in the common room. She opened the door and revealed a rather big room, dimly lit by thousands of candles.

There were pillows lying on the ground and old mattresses covered the plain stonewalls. At first it looked like a padded room but Fred soon discovered details that didn't belong into a padded room at all: there were roses and butterflies flying around and there was actually a little tree in the corner of the room, in flower with white blossoms. He silently chuckled at the sight of this.

"I guess this is just another side of you that I haven't experienced yet", Fred said, looking at Ginny in amusement. She quickly closed the door behind them and stared at him.

"Psst! You're ruining the moment", she hissed, laughing.

With that they could hear the loud bang of a grandfather's clock. Midnight.

Ginny looked up at Fred, holding his hands, smiling.

"Happy Birthday, big boy", she said and stretched to kiss him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering a "Thank you" into her ear. He then lifted her off the ground, with her pulling her legs around his waist. She began to kiss him, moving her lips over his cheek towards his neck. Her hands clutched the back of his robes while her lips got hold of his earlobe. He then walked her over to the pillow-covered floor and kneeled down with her still attached to him. He laid her down, stretching next to her, one hand stroking her throat gently.

They locked eyes before he lowered his head to kiss her lovingly. In order of events, he managed to get rid of his robes, helping her to free herself from hers so that they both lay next to each other, only wearing trousers and shirts. Fred then leant on his elbow, stroking her stomach with the other hand. Ginny watched him, her gaze sleepily. He leant closer to her to keep her awake. His lips caressed her throat whilst his hand slipped under her shirt, making its way up her belly.

As he played with her upper lip, she pulled her arms around his neck, her fingers messing with his hair. She soon was lost in his touch, feeling his warmth taking over her. His skin was everywhere; his lips seemed to find every place; his hands were holding her as if life would depend on it. Ginny couldn't remember what exactly happened, but when the candles around them were burning down and sleep was hovering above her, she felt herself lying in his arms, feeling his heart beat against her chest.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his throat, his breath tickling her skin. She soon fell asleep, knowing that she didn't want to be somewhere else right now. She couldn't know that her former living was standing on the edge of life and death.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's done - again! Life is finished... let's move over to Death -gg-  
What will happen after Fred and Ginny finally accept their love? Will their surroundings accept it as well or will they even have to make a most horrible decision? Read on... Death is approaching soon!**

**And please tell me what you think of it so far! I love reviews -lol- **

** Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that is attached to the Harry Potter universe... oh and this chapter wouldn't be what it is without "www-mugglenet-com" and this incredible encyclopedia (Thanks for the name of the Charms book, for Fred's birthday and so much more!)  
**


	7. Death One

**Author's Note: Be aware: This chapter contains mildly M rated stuff! So cover your eyes at the right time!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden yet Foreseen **

**Death**

"_Do you trust me?"_

„Where have you been last night?", George asked, when Fred sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "Lee organised a party in our room. For us!"

"And a happy birthday to you, too, dear brother", Fred said, helping himself to some orange juice.

George still stared at him.

"What?", Fred said, putting down the cup of juice.

"I asked you something!"

"Really?"

"Where have you been last night?"

"In the common room", Fred replied and grabbed a toast from the plate in front of his twin. "Must've fallen asleep…"

George eyed his twin suspiciously. Fred, however, helped himself to more toast, ignoring George. When Ginny approached the table and sat down opposite the twins, Fred looked up and threw her a short smile.

"Happy birthday, guys!", she said to them, smiling brightly. "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

George still stared at his twin and Fred was very interested in his cup of orange juice, but looked at Ginny over the top of it. She just grinned at him and poured some pumpkin juice into her own cup. It was then when the sound of rushing feathers echoed through the hall. Ginny looked up to see several owls fly towards the tables. One rather large owl flew over the Gryffindor table and freed itself from two packages and a letter. The packages landed right in front of Fred and George, the letter landed between the twins and Ginny.

Ginny grabbed the letter whilst the twins unwrapped the packages.

"Oh yeah", she heard George moan. "Yet another sweater with a G on it!"

"Always the same", Fred stated, pulling out a sweater with a big F on it. "I think Mum produces ten a day…"

"Like a factory…"

The twins looked at each other and grinned. George soon forgot about his suspicions concerning Fred's whereabouts. Watching them out of the corner of her eye, Ginny read through the letter.

"Mum's looking forward to see us on Friday", she read out.

"Wee! Easter holidays!", George said.

"Last week in freedom…"

"It's exam's time afterwards"

"Horrible!"

"Annoying!"

"I think we'd better –"

"- enjoy the last days –"

"- of what's left of our –"

"- life as Hogwarts Pranksters Number One! What about –"

"- a new prank? I'm in!"

"Great!"

Both twins shook hands.

"You guys are such…", Ginny began, staring at them after her head had been popped around as if she had been watching a tennis match.

"What?", they both asked, looking at her, smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Such wonderful brothers…", she said with a wink.

Fred grinned back at her.

* * *

The week went on rather uneventful. Ginny never got to know what kind of prank the twins planned yet she heard stories about dancing armours, some rather pale looking first years and a highly distracted Argus Filch. When the week turned to its end, the Weasleys all sat on the Hogwarts Express heading back to the Burrow (while Ron's friends Harry and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts). 

Back at home Ginny first went to her room, sleeping for the rest of the day, exhausted from all her midnight encounters with Fred. When her mother yelled up the stairs ("Dinner time, everyone! Dinner time!"), she got up sleepily from bed again, walking downstairs like in trance. She, however, was quite awake when she saw Fred (and George) already sitting at the table. She sat down opposite them, before looking around to see –

"Bill! Charlie!", she blurted out in surprise, having not noticed her older brothers before. She got up again to greet them, quickly being pulled into a conversation about the latest news and gossip.

"Sit down everyone! Sit!", her mother broke the bustle and poured them everything their stomachs might have been filled with.

After dinner, Ginny went to bed again – but not without saying Fred goodnight.

He was waiting outside in the gardens, watching the gnomes play Hide and Seek. He looked around when she stepped on the threshold. She rubbed her arms, wearing only a half-arm-shirt, unaware of the low temperatures. He got hold of her hand and led her around the house towards the shed in the back of the house. He stopped in front of it, leaning down to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

"Hey", he said, grinning. "Everything's set?"

She nodded. "Ready and – off!", she chuckled. "I mean, yeah, I think tomorrow night will do."

"Of course", he said, playing with her hair. "I can't wait…"

"I know you can't", she laughed and touched his face with both hands – when suddenly footsteps approached them.

Before they could even see George walk around the corner of the house, Fred let go of Ginny and opened the door of the shed.

"I told you they are here!", he then said, loud enough for George to hear, motioning towards the brooms that rested against the wall of the shed.

"But I thought we didn't put them back the last time… I even dreamt about it!"

"You definitely sleep too much, Gin", he replied, before turning around to George who had cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?", he asked, eyeing the two of them.

"Tell our little sister she's fantasizing!", Fred replied. "Such a young age and already forgetting things… poor soul!" With that he put a hand on her head and rumpled through her hair.

She threw him a (effectively faked) hurt gaze and turned around to go away. "Brothers", she mumbled while disappearing.

Fred stared after her before turning to close the door.

George watched him. "So, you decided about the name yet?", he then asked his twin about how they might call their joke-shop that apparently developed enormously – even if Fred wasn't in the mood of discussing this matters now. Without really listening to his twin, he went back into the house with George who told him about his newest ideas.

* * *

The next evening, Ginny helped her mother preparing dinner. If it wasn't on purpose she would have refused to help yet she had planned something. When everyone sat down at the kitchen table, she poured them pumpkin juice – mixed with a really special ingredient. She then sat down and carefully tried not to drink at all this evening. She watched Fred doing the same. She didn't, however, watch George who seemed to be not thirsty at all. She just focused on Fred, thinking about what lay ahead.

* * *

It was past midnight, when she opened her bedroom door to let Fred in. 

"You sure?", Fred asked as he entered Ginny's room and closed the door behind him.

"They're all asleep, trust me!", she replied, taking his hand. "You'll never know the powers of a Sleeping Potion unless it's punching you to the ground!"

"You're brilliant, love", he said, grinning, before he leant in to kiss her.

"I've been waiting for this…", she said and let go of his hand to jinx the door against intruders.

Fred merely grinned at her.

She then grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed, but before they reached it, Fred pulled her into a tight embrace. She also put her arms around his neck. They locked eyes before losing themselves in a passionate kiss. While kissing, Fred pulled Ginny's sleep-shirt over her head and she unbuttoned Fred's pyjama top and got rid of it. He then lifted her up by her thighs and caressed her neck by kissing her skin. She soon got back to her feet and leant down to push off his pyjama bottoms.

She stood up again and grinned at him. "The grey ones", she chuckled, motioning towards his boxers. "I love them! Especially those brooms on it!"

"You won't see them much, I'm afraid", he replied, grinning, before he pulled her up and lay her gently on the bed.

He then entered the bed closely next to her, his body half covering hers. She looked up at him and smiled. Before she really knew it, they both lay – only covered by the bed-sheets – in a warm and comfortable cuddle. His hands stroke her skin gently while her fingers played with his hair.

"It's too bad we can only be together when –", she began, whispering, while touching his cheek tenderly – but he interrupted her.

"Don't", he just said and leant in to kiss her.

She soon forgot about the things that were on her mind when he kissed her hungrily, caressing her tongue with his. His hands wandered across her body and ran down the line between her breasts. He slowly scrambled on top of her, leaning on one arm while stroking her with the other one. He threw her a lasting look before leaning down again to kiss her even more passionately. His lips found their way to her neck and up to her ears.

"Do you trust me?", he whispered, kissing her earlobe.

"Of course", she said quietly and pulled her arms around his muscled shoulders.

He leant back to look at her. Her smile was intoxicating. He replied it and kissed her again. He then moved on top of her and soon Ginny felt as if she would fall forever, knowing that Fred would catch her just in time. Their bodies seemed to become one and she was glad she experienced this moment with the person she loved more than anything – anyone – else. She closed her eyes and embraced and kissed and just felt him. A fire seemed to be burning inside of her, a tender fire, a fire that screamed for more, a fire that would never die…

It was still burning when Fred leant back to look at her, pushing aside some hanks from her face. She smiled at him and he leant in to kiss her before he lay down close next to her, pulling her into his arms. She rested her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat with the same force as hers. She pulled an arm around his waist, stroking his chest with the other hand. She felt so lucky… yet –

She quickly pushed that thought away and enjoyed his warmth. His breath tickled her skin and when he pulled up the bed sheet around them, she closed her eyes again and knew she'll never dream that sweet again.

She woke up, however, when Fred moved next to her. She raised her head and looked at him.

"I'm late", he merely whispered and broke the embrace.

Ginny watched him pulling on his clothes again. Tugging the bed sheet around her body, she tried to smile at him when he leant on the edge of her bed, his face so close to hers. He kissed her, placing a hand on her neck.

"I love you", he whispered and hugged her again.

She held him tightly, not willing to let him go again. "I love you too…", she said barely audible.

He then pulled away from her, taking her hand. "Don't be sad! Whenever you need me, I'll be there, okay?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

He kissed her goodbye and turned to the door. He touched the handle and pulled it open – to look into his own face. Well, not his own, however, but one face identical to his. Yet this face was furrowed, and angry eyes stared at him.

"What have you done?", George said slowly.

* * *

**A/N: So this was the first part of Death, hope you like it... please tell me if or if not!  
**

**Thanks again to all you guys for reading and reviewing:**

**NumbuhZero: Thank you -ggg- Glad this rocks your socks -jumps around in happiness-**

**mambosnowchick: So here's more for you -smiles- I'm totally glad you think it's cute - for that's what I wanted it to be! Thank you!**

**lady of the frozen flames: I'm afraid that Fred & Ginny will not not stay undetected (as you could read in this first part of Death), well, it would be boring, don't you think? -gg- So, well, cross your fingers that there might be a happy ending -smirks- I already know but I won't tell -ggg- so again, thank you for your review!**

**Another note on the "mildly M rated scequence": I really tried hard NOT to make it that obvious and tried to put it into a kind of romantic atmosphere ... maybe even poetic... ah gosh, I don't know... I just hope you like the way I described it... It wasn't supposed to be a porn at all, but it neither should sound like a ... well, you know the stories of the bees and the flowers, right? Well, I wanted it to be realistic yet not to direct... well, what do you think? Have I succeeded? -fg-  
**

**The next part of Death will be up soon... sooner or later, I promise! **


	8. Death Two

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Death**

"_Don't leave me!"_

"What _have_ you done?", George repeated through clenched teeth.

Fred just stared at him, hearing Ginny moving behind him.

"What were you _thinking_?", George went on, pushing past Fred and entering Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny climbed off the bed, the bed-sheets pulled around her. She watched her brothers as if watching a tennis match.

Fred closed the door absentmindedly, before George turned to him again, his gaze angry.

"What do you mean what have I done?", Fred asked, shrugging. "I haven't done anything!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!", George bellowed, making Ginny jump and Fred stare in shock.

"George, you'll wake the others!", Ginny said, finally re-finding her voice.

"Shut up, Ginny!", was everything George had to tell her before he stepped towards his twin and merely punched him in the face.

Fred stumbled backwards, his back knocking into some of Ginny's bookshelves.

"George, STOP!", Ginny cried. "STOP IT!"

"What were you thinking, goddamnit, she's your _SISTER_!"

"What do you mean?", Fred gasped, pressing one hand against his bleeding nose.

"Come off it! You bloody well know what I _mean_!"

"Tell me", Fred went on before George hit him again.

Backing up, Fred tried to get out of George's reach.

"I should tell _you_ what _you_ have done? Goddamnit, Fred, how stupid do you think I am?", George stared at his twin.

"George, please! Leave it –", Ginny began, trying to touch her brother's arm, but George merely pushed her away.

"Bloody hell, Fred! I'm not blind! I knew it, alright? I knew it all the way!"

Fred stared at him. "What?", he blurted out, his forehead furrowing. "Why didn't you –"

"Because I never thought you would actually –", George began, panting as if he had been running. "Shag her!", he added in an angry whisper and stared back at Ginny whose eyes widened as he did so.

"You… you knew?", Ginny whispered, tears burning in her eyes.

"Yes, I knew you guys were… what you guys were doing… and I merely hope for your sake that no one else knows!", George said, looking from Ginny to Fred. Shaking his head, he walked towards Fred and hit him again – and again.

"George! Stop!", Ginny cried.

But soon the twins were caught in a fight that seemed to decide about their lives. George's fists drummed down at Fred's chest, Fred's hands tried to block the hits. Ginny stood beside them, unable to move at all. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she merely clutched the bed-sheet. The twins continued fighting (Fred finally seemed to hit back) while the door opened with a quiet squeak.

Ginny let out a shriek that stopped the twins in the middle of their actions (George strangled Fred's throat, Fred pulled George's hair). They all turned their heads to the door to see –

"Ron?"

"What are you guys doing?", he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "You woke me up!"

The twins quickly let go of each other, George merely stood beside a shelf, Fred walked to the bed, sitting down while wiping the blood out of his face. Ginny wanted to help him but he just shook his head. So she stood at the end of the bed, staring at Ron.

"Ron, we're sorry!", she said, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

"What's wrong?", Ron asked, looking at Fred with his forehead furrowed. "Why does you nose bleed?"

"Because –"

"And why were you fighting?"

"They were working on a hex, something like nose bleed nougat, you know? I guess they hadn't had the same… opinion about it", Ginny said quickly, ignoring the twin's stares.

"And why are you all in Ginny's room?"

"Because –"

"Because I heard them fighting upstairs, so I went up and tried to calm them but they merely continued fighting … and followed me back into my bedroom", Ginny explained, glad that she learnt how to lie without blushing or anything.

Even though it was hard this time. She felt George's stare on her back and before she could reply anything else, she saw him leave the room. She exchanged a gaze with Fred who drowsily got to his feet and followed him, leaving a sleepy Ron and a flustered Ginny behind.

"Why don't you go to bed again, Ron?", Ginny asked, walking to him.

He just stared at her but didn't seem to protest. As soon as he had left her room, she closed the door and sank to the floor, sobbing silently.

* * *

"George, come on, let me explain", Fred said when the twins entered their bedroom.

Closing the door, George merely walked to his bed and sat down.

"You can't explain this to me, bro", George said quietly. "You just can't…"

"Let me try", Fred began, sitting down on the other bed, wiping fresh blood from his upper lip.

"No, don't", George whispered. "I don't want to hear about that! This is just… so… sick…"

Fred sighed.

"And it is _wrong_ and it's _gross_ and –"

"All right, I get it!", Fred said, shaking his head, and covered his face in his hands. "I know it's wrong…"

"So why did you do it?"

Fred lowered his hands, staring at the floor. "I don't know."

He heard George sigh deeply, before he saw his twin's hand passing him a handkerchief. Fred took it and threw him a short glance. He wiped the blood from his face.

"I just don't know what happened… it just… _happened_…"

"That is so weird", George whispered, watching his brother. "You know, I used to check on every boy Ginny went out with… I even used to tell them how to treat my sister… but now…" He shook his head. "Damn, this new boy is… my own brother… this is so weird…"

"But I guess you don't have to check on me now, have you? Well, the fight part seemed to be done nonetheless", he added and tried to grin but his cracked upper lip made this attempt almost impossible.

George glared at him. "Don't _you_ think it's weird? To… to do these things with your own sister?"

"It _was_ weird, at the beginning. But then… I don't know… it was … perfect. There was already enough trust and reliance and … love and affection… it was… rather easy to… fall for her, you know?"

"No I don't", George said. "And I really don't want to know…"

Fred looked up at his twin for a short time – he couldn't afford more minutes to look into his hurt brother's face. He felt miserable and he suddenly knew it was his fault. He knew that he hurt Ginny and he knew that he hurt his family – even if they didn't know about the little thing yet. But it was only a matter of time until they would find out as well. And it would be different when they all found out. It would mean even more pain, even more tears, and even more anger.

Fred couldn't imagine how his dad or his older brothers would behave. Would they maybe kick him to death? But he wasn't as afraid about his future as he was about Ginny's. He destroyed her life. He –

It felt as if he raped her after all. George's anger seemed to sink into him and he felt even more miserable. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes with a force as if he wanted to never have to open them again. His mind was racing. His heart drummed inside his chest. His head was spinning and he felt as if he was floating upside down. He remembered what he had done and the thought that he destroyed two lives and maybe even more burnt itself into his brains.

"Fred?", he then heard George's voice.

He lowered his hands slowly and looked up frowning.

"Hm?"

"What are you about to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to do something!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you have to… end it", George said, locking eyes with his twin. "You'll end it or I'll tell them!"

"No!", Fred blurted out. "You won't tell them!" He stared into his brother's eyes and suddenly knew that George meant it. "Please, you _can't_ do that…"

"I can and you know I can –"

"But I'm your brother!"

"So what? It seems as if it doesn't matter anymore who's whose brother – or sister…"

"But –"

"You'll end it! I won't cover up your little love story, you hear me? I will NOT cover it up!"

Fred lowered his gaze and stared at his hands. They were shaking slightly. He sighed. This mustn't be real. This mustn't be happening… but it did and it was too late to hush it up. George knew and he put his twin to the choice. A choice of…

He'd never thought about how it was to be discovered. He'd never thought about the possibility that he and Ginny had to break up. He'd never thought about the possibility to live without her at all. Since Christmas, he'd never thought about anything _but_ his little sister… he didn't know what he had to do now. He just knew that they mustn't find out. They just mustn't!

With that, he jumped to his feet. George watched him with his eyebrows raised. Fred looked around the room and quickly found what he was looking for. He grabbed a backpack and shoved everything that came to his reach inside.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing something", Fred merely replied.

"You … are leaving?", George asked, frowning.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you have. End it and live your life - just like before –", George began.

Fred stopped in his tracks and stared at him. "You know that is impossible. It will never be the same again! I screwed it up!"

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't! I just can't! I've gone too far, you know that. I can't pretend that nothing happened!"

"What about… her?"

Fred looked up from the clothes he tried to push inside the backpack. Ginny. He couldn't leave her. His heart wouldn't allow that. But there was no other way. He had to.

"She'll understand", he then said, finishing his thoughts.

"You'll break her heart!"

"_I_ don't want to do that, you remember? _You_ told me to end it so I end it, I'll leave and she will be living her life as if nothing happened. You told me to do something. _You_ are breaking her heart!"

"_What_? Now it's my fault that you two can't hide what you are doing?"

"Why didn't you say anything before? Why… tonight?"

"I thought it wouldn't be anything serious – until today I thought you two were just playing a bit. Well. You weren't. So I had to do something!"

"You could have stopped me…"

"I could but I thought my twin would maybe think about what he was doing before he screwed it up entirely! I thought that you were a bit brighter. But I was wrong, you are just stupid!"

"I am stupid?", Fred blurted out, staring at his twin, his hands forming fists.

"Yes, you are!", George said, standing up from the bed, ready to fight again.

"Screw you! I don't care what you are thinking! This is my life and I can do whatever I want!", Fred said, shouldering the backpack and turned to leave the room.

"You aren't going anywhere, my friend", George said and seized his twin's shoulders.

They both fell to the ground and began to strangle each other right away.

"Let go off me!"

"Let _you_ go off me!"

"How am I supposed – to do something – when you keep me – from doing so?", Fred gasped between blocking and hitting.

"Because you are – doing the wrong thing!", George replied, getting hold of his twins fists.

"So what am I –", Fred began, rolling on his side and letting go of George. "Supposed to do, then?", he finished, getting to his feet again.

"You can't just run away like a coward!"

"Now I'm a coward, yeah?"

"Or shall I call you 'The one who shagged his sister'?", George asked, getting to his feet again.

Fred stared at him, his eyes narrowed. He then grabbed his backpack and left the room without another word. He felt George's stare on his back but he didn't care. He didn't even care to use the stairs and so he Apparated right into Ginny's room.

* * *

He found Ginny leaning against the door, the bed-sheet pulled tightly around her. She didn't look up when he called her name quietly. She seemed to be asleep. Fred kneeled down next to her, stroking her hair gently. She jumped when he touched her and jerked open her eyes to stare at him.

"Fred", she whispered, her eyes watering immediately.

"Gin, I'm so sorry", he replied, whispering.

"Don't be", she said and touched his bruised face gently. "It's not your fault!"

"Tell George", he said and winced when she touched his upper lip.

"What did he say? Have you spoken to him?"

"I tried", Fred said, lowering his head. "He… Gin, we have to end it", he added, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

Ginny stared at him. "No…", she said, tears streaming down her cheek. "Fred, no!"

"I don't want to end it, either, but George said he'll tell the others if –"

"No… isn't there another way?", she asked, pulling his face between her hands so that their noses were only inches away from each other.

"There actually _is_ another way…", Fred said after a while, locking eyes with her.

"Tell me", Ginny whispered eagerly.

"It's… hard…", Fred said, trying to look away.

"Please tell me…", Ginny said and quickly kissed his lower lip.

Fred stared at her, a large lump in his throat. "I'm… I'm leaving…", he whispered.

"Wh-what?", Ginny stuttered. "Where to? And … why? Is this –"

"That's the only way… I just can't stay here anymore… I know if they find out they didn't want that either… I'm going away, Gin, for your sake, for… our sake! I don't want to destroy your life even more… I don't want to hurt you more than I already have…"

"You – you didn't hurt me… how do you come to say that?"

"I –", he began, biting his lip.

"Forget it, will you? I had a great time – I always have a great time when I'm with you! But you will definitely hurt me when you are leaving now! We will go through this together, do you hear me? We can do it!"

"No, we can't, Ginny", Fred said and pulled away from her, walking to the middle of the room. "It will never be the same again and I –", he stopped, rubbing his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "I can't stand to not be with you… when you are in the same room… I don't want to pretend that nothing happened… I will not forget about the way I feel about you! I just can't. But I have to when I stay here… it's the only way, Gin…"

Ginny got to her feet, walked towards him and pulled her arms around his waist. She then rested her head against his back and sobbed into his shirt.

"Please don't leave me…", she whispered.

"I have to…", Fred managed to say before he turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm doing this for us, alright? So that we can be together again!"

Ginny looked up at him. "Promise me!"

"I'll promise!", he said and leant down to kiss her.

When they broke away again, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"That's George, I'll have to go!", Fred said and grabbed the backpack he had left by the door.

"Don't go", Ginny said, crying mercilessly now.

"I'll see you again, I promised!", Fred said and gave her a last passionate kiss before he put a hand under her chin and locked eyes with her. "I love you…", he whispered.

With that, he Disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: Part two of Death. Hope you like it! -sobs silently- It was so tough to write this... -g- anyways, hope you are able to write a review nevertheless... I would be delighted! -gg-**

**So, thank you everyone for readng and reviewing. I'm sorry this update took me so long but, whatever, here it is! Enjoy!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

Ihateincest : **Good? Hating incest and yet... a "good?"... Well, thanks -gg-**

mambosnowchick**: Hihi, yeah, you can say that! My subtle way, right -gg- So, thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you like George's reaction -gg- Thanks for the review! Please read on!**

Hello **: Thanks for reviewing anyways. It might be sick and it might be wrong, but it nevertheless should be said! Or written down -gg-**

BlackGothFaerie**: Whoa... thank you for this great review! You really think it's interesting and a great pairing? -jumps happily- that is soo great! Thank you! Well, I came up with that pairing when I thought about what I could write next... my fav-pairings are Draco/Ginny and Fred/Hermione... so I decided to put these characters into a shaker and mix the pairings... well I really am not so much into the Draco/Hermione pairing (not yet -gg-) so it said Fred and Ginny... I thought about that and finally I was really fond of that... with that idea in mind I saw a picture of James Phelps and Bonnie Wright at some award show and I thought: WOW! They look cute together... so the idea formed itself inside my head and here it is! I'm so glad you like it! -smiles-**

Sexi Silver**: Well, George will understand... some day he will, I'll promise -gg- and I can tell you this: a little riddle... we already had Birth and Life and Death... what do you think comes afterwards? -gg- This story will get 4 more chapter before it's done... so... guess what -gg- anyways: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

FWGinW**: Jep, unusual pairing and I love unusual things -hehe- I'm glad you like it! And yeah, they look absolutely cute together!   
**

QuietRebel**: Oh thank you so much -blushes- I'm doing my best to keep it good! This pairing is so cute I don't want to screw it up by writing some quickies or so oO erm, yeah, anyways, thank you for reviewing and liking the story! I'm so glad!**

** So again: THANK YOU everyone for reading and reviewing!**

** Chapter 9 a.k.a. Death Three will be up... next year -gg- so hope you all have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	9. Death Three

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Death**

"_Is there something you want to tell me?"_

Ginny awoke with a shriek; sweat covering her forehead, her heart pounding against her chest. She still felt the remaining bits of her disturbing dream. Disturbing and sad and painful… but when she sat up in bed, looking around tiredly, her bedroom slightly illuminated by the morning sun's light, she knew that it was much more than a dream.

It has been … real.

Her heart missed a beat and she suddenly realized what happened and what made her dream such terrible things. Most terrible things that would be hard to forget.

* * *

She was walking through the snow, snowflakes were falling around her and a beautiful melody echoed through the forest she was walking through. She looked around and felt a smile break from the corners of her mouth. She felt great. Just great. And when she saw something red shimmering behind some snow-covered twigs, she smiled even brighter. She approached the twigs, stretched out one hand to move it aside and – 

She had expected to see Fred standing behind the twigs but what she saw wasn't Fred. It wasn't even George. It was –

She didn't know who it was but something was definitely wrong about it. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the weird shadow standing in front of her. She could see Fred's eyes but the face didn't belong to him. Nor did the hair that seemed to be a pile of flames, burning on his head like a dangerous fire. The rest of the figure was an undefined mess of swirling shadows. It seemed to be hovering; yet it didn't move (expect the flames on its head that were burning and cracking loudly and whose heat she could already feel on her skin).

She tried to step back – but when she did so, she saw a rush of blackness beside her and noticed that the shadow figure grabbed her with an enormous grip. She struggled to get free again but soon the shadows were all around her and the burning heat of the flame-head was so close to her she felt her skin peal. It was horrible. She couldn't even scream. She stared into the eyes that were supposed to be Fred's and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She felt the shadow's rough grip tightened around her, feeling how it squeezed her as if she was some toy an angry child wanted to tear apart.

She was about to close her eyes but something wouldn't let her. She felt like on fire when the flame-head leant closer, and when she felt the figure's lips on hers, she jerked back with her last remaining strength, feeling her lips ache with pain and agony. Whatever touched her, it wasn't nice… She stumbled backwards, the shadow's grip suddenly loosening. She fell onto her back and watched with horror how the black figure flew forwards and landed on her chest, pinning her to the ground. She felt a heavy weight; even though she couldn't see anything but swirling shadows.

Before she knew it the fire that used to burn on the figure's head spread over the whole body of the creature and every swirling black shadow caught fire. She felt the heat around her and everything she could do was stare into these blue eyes above her – before the fire sank into her and made her burn from the inside. Even her tears couldn't mend the pain she felt. And the snow was melting under her as if it was running away in shock and horror.

* * *

Sobbing slightly, Ginny was sitting on her bed, her arms around her knees. She shook her head – over and over again – to forget the dream that burnt itself literally into her brains. She felt as if she would never be cheerful again. Suddenly another feeling stroke her mind that made her jump up her bed and ran to the other end of her room to her desk. She looked around in bewilderment – before she found it. 

Wiping away the tears with one hand, she grabbed the white object carefully from its place and looked at it intensely. It sparkled in the light of the sunbeams. She turned it around and read the writing, feeling a lump forming inside her throat.

"That's what brothers are for…"

Ginny sank slowly to her knees, the big snowflake held by two tiny hands. She began to sob again and this time, nothing would make her stop. She felt miserable. She'd never felt this bad before. It was her fault he was gone. She started it. She was to blame. Minutes turned to hours and before she knew it, she heard voices in the house around her. She still sobbed when she got to her feet again. She looked at the snowflake, before she decided to attach a string to it and carry it around her neck for the rest of whatever time will come.

She pulled on her jeans and a sweater and wiped the tears out of her face. She then walked to her bedroom door and touched the door handle. She suddenly felt something like a new risen hope. Something created by extrusion. She opened the door and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where her family sat around the table, eating, laughing, drinking, talking. A normal morning. Just a normal morning expect the fact that –

She looked around and was suddenly reminded by a horrible feeling that her dream and everything she had felt before, everything about never to be cheerful again, seemed to be true. She stared at the empty seat next to George where Fred was supposed to sit. But he was … gone.

"Ginny, dear, sit down and help yourself", she heard her mother say.

She then felt someone grab her arms and motion her towards a seat – before everything turned black.

* * *

"Gin? Ginny, come on, wake up!", she heard a distant voice in the darkness. 

She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed to be sewed together. There was a weird taste inside her mouth, she hoped it wasn't what she thought, thinking clearly about blood and its sulphurous flavour. She again heard the voice in the distance, and other voices, worried voices and suddenly there was a beam of light and the darkness broke apart.

And she saw blue eyes.

"Fred", she tried to say but her voice was nothing more than a husky whisper.

"No", she heard a familiar voice say. "I'm sorry I'm not", the voice added and she recognized George who knelt beside her.

She was lying on the couch in the Weasley's living room, surrounded by concerned faces.

"Oh Ginny, are you alright?", she heard her mother sob. "We've been so worried!"

"What happened to you? You suddenly fainted", she heard Ron's voice from the other side of the room, sounding awkwardly anxious. "Gin, you… you never faint…"

She looked around and tried to reply but she couldn't. She rather stared at George, who looked back at her and she suddenly felt the urge to – on one hand she wanted to slap him, on the other hand she wanted him to be Fred. She remembered how he had been standing in the door of her bedroom, staring at her and Fred, yelling in rage, punching Fred in a mixture of shock, hate and anger. She remembered how he had looked at her, how he had ignored her, how he had stormed out of her room – and how he somehow had made Fred leave her. It was his fault, George was guilty! He made Fred run away.

"You are –", she began, still staring into George's worried face, her eyes nothing more than small slits.

But her mother interrupted her when she moved closer to her daughter and touched her arm gently.

"Come, dear, you better go to bed again", she started – but this time, Ginny interrupted her.

"No!", she blurted out. "I … I don't want to go to bed again… I just need a bit… fresh air…"

"Well, if you please", her mother went on. "But you still look a bit pale…"

"I'll take her out for a while", she then heard her oldest brother Bill say.

She looked up to meet her brother's eyes. She nodded.

"She'll be okay, Mum", he said and helped her stand up from her lying position.

After that, she left the house, stepping into the morning's light that had absolutely no effect on her cold skin and iciness inside her heart and soul.

* * *

"So, Gin, is there something you want to tell me?", Bill blurted out right away when they reached the edge of the pond. 

Ginny didn't even dare to turn around to stare at him – for she secretly knew that Bill already knew everything she might have had to tell him. She just gazed at the dark water surface, her thoughts trailing off immediately. She heard Bill step close to her but she still didn't want to look at him. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. Staring at the pond's surface, she watched the water budge calmly against some sea roses. She just wanted to look away when she saw something underneath the surface, swirling under water.

She stared at it, her mouth slightly open. There in the middle of the pond, deep within the dark water, she saw shadows swirl and amidst it, there was something burning. Her eyes widened when she saw two blue dots in the fire that seemed to be burning under water. She stumbled back at once, almost tripping over some roots. She lost her grip and fell backwards, with Bill catching her just in time. Her eyes glided away and when she caught the spot on the water surface again – it was gone.

"Are you alright?", she heard Bill say when he let go of her again.

She stood motionless at the edge of the pond, staring at the water, her limbs shaking slightly.

"I – I'm fine", she replied, her voice almost cracking up.

"No, you're not", Bill said and looked at her.

She finally dared to look back and met his gaze, which was not the gaze she had expected to see.

She'd expected him to be as angry and mad as George had been, but instead of yelling at her, Bill just looked at her, his eyes filled with a slight bit of disappointment and even more comprehension. He gave her the feeling that what she had done might not at all be bad. When she looked at her oldest brother, she suddenly felt tears burn inside her eyes. She desperately wanted to tell someone about the way she felt, but she never had been able to because no one seemed to understand. By looking at Bill, she saw a slight glimpse of hope.

Before she knew it, she threw her arms around her much taller brother and buried her face in his chest. He slowly put one arm around her and patted her back. After sharing things with Fred, she'd never share with her other brothers; she suddenly remembered how a brother (should) really behave(d). Bill just held her, patting her gently on the back – and there was nothing else – just the bond between brother and sister and nothing more.

She was glad that Bill was here over the Easter holidays – she seemed to not have survived otherwise. She sobbed against Bill's chest, before she pulled away after a while, wiping the tears out of her eyes and looked up at him.

He looked back and held out a hand.

"Come, I think we have to talk", he said, whispering.

She took his hand and they walked to the edge of the blossoming forest.

* * *

When they returned to the Burrow, Ginny had told Bill everything he didn't know yet. 

"And don't be mad at George", Bill just said. "It must've been weird for him to share his twin, you know? And besides, it is weird to see one of them walking around alone. Unusual. Well, it's good no one else noticed, now is it?"

Ginny stared at him. "So, you don't think there are… more to know about… that?"

"No, I don't think so. They all live their own lives and mind their own business. For everyone doing so, they don't see a difference on how you two behaved. They just might think there's a strong bond between brother and sister – which is by the way normal in many, well, say, some families. Don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone and I don't think George will –"

"But he told you", Ginny pointed out.

"Be glad he told me and not someone else", Bill said with a wink.

Ginny watched him entering the Burrow. Thinking about following him, she turned around to look at the garden and the forest behind it. She sighed deeply and pushed the thought away that lurked on her mind. Shaking her head, she turned around again and entered the Burrow to find herself falling into a life that couldn't be less normal. As if nothing happened…

* * *

Days went past and every morning, when Ginny walked down to the kitchen, she hoped to see Fred sitting at the table, smiling at her. But every time she went down, she sat down opposite George and stared at Fred's empty seat. The end of the Easter holidays approached and she wondered why nobody had said anything yet. Didn't they notice that Fred was gone? Didn't they ask themselves why he was gone? Didn't they worry about him? Did they think at all? 

Ginny watched her family with concern. No one said anything about Fred and his whereabouts and his reasons to leave the Burrow. What was wrong with those people? Didn't they see that something was… different? But no one behaved differently. Everything was just like before. And this drove Ginny mad.

"What's wrong with them?", she blurted out, entering George's bedroom at the last night at the Burrow before they all had to return to school (or in Bill and Charlie's case to work).

"What?", George asked, looking up from packing his trunk. "Gin?", he added when he noticed who had entered his room. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you why no one asked about Fred yet", she said, staring at him.

He stood up from his kneeling position and looked at her, towering her with almost two heads.

It hurt to look at him out of this angle. Ginny stared up at him, feeling herself painfully reminded of Fred. She shook her head slightly. Even if George looked like Fred (which was obvious being his twin – damn, she hated herself for such stupidity), she felt different in his presence. Not so say weird…

"You want to know why nobody asked about Fred yet?", George repeated her question.

"Yes", she replied, locking eyes with him, ignoring the strange feeling inside.

"I can tell you why", George began, leaning against his desk. "Because I told them he would have to go to school earlier because he has to take extra lessons to pass the exams."

Ginny stared at him. "What –"

"What do you expect me to do? Tell them –"

"No!", she interrupted him. "But –"

"Ginny, come on. What else could I have done? They would ask and ask and ask… so I had to come up with an answer…"

"But –"

"Stop it, Gin", he said and pushed himself off the desk, walking to the door to open it for her. "Go to bed now!"

She looked up at him. "Do you know where he is?", she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

George sighed. "I have no idea…"

Ginny tried to nod, before the lump inside her throat grew bigger and she just had to look away from him. She left his room and got back to hers, where she lay down on her bed and stared motionless at the ceiling until sleep hovered above her and took her away into distant lands.

* * *

It was way past midnight when Ginny awoke after hearing some noise inside her bedroom. She sat up quickly and stared into the dark of her room – only to see… nothing. She looked around and quickly shook her head before sinking back into her pillows. She had this feeling many nights before. She always awoke with a slight start, hearing a distant plop – before she looked around to see nothing but darkness and an empty room. 

Even though she had the slight feeling to know what she heard every night.

When she awoke that next morning, she looked around drowsily – only to find a small object lying at the end of her bed. She took it into two tiny hands and blinked while examining it. It was a snowflake. Made of glass. Looking at the item, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She had been right. He had been here. She knew it. He visited her every night, she had heard him Apparate and Disapparate. Even though she now felt a bit better – knowing that he was okay – she still felt the cold stab of loneliness. He had been here, but why hadn't he woken her? Why hadn't he said anything?

She stared at the snowflake, sinking into deep thoughts. The next moment, she heard someone bang against her door, calling her name. She looked up, wiping the tears out of her eyes absentmindedly. She then got dressed and put the glass snowflake in the pocket of her jeans before she grabbed the rest of what she had to pack into her trunk, threw it inside and closed the lid of it - and finally went downstairs.

She ignored the sight of Fred's empty seat, helped herself to some toast and orange juice. After that the Weasley kids said goodbye to Bill and Charlie and headed with their parents towards King's Cross Station to catch the train back to Hogwarts. It was weird to sit between just Ron and George and no one else. She sighed and soon sat down in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express… again only accompanied by Ron and George.

Ginny's mind seemed to become blanker with every hour passing by and when they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she couldn't think at all. There was nothing left to think. No tear to cry, no question to ask, no word to say. She was empty. She hadn't quite realized it yet but with Fred away for almost two weeks, she seemed to have lost something that had belonged to her. She couldn't really tell whether her heart was broken and some parts had gone astray or whether she just missed the way it used to be.

Two weeks and she already felt as if she had been slit in pieces by some invisible force. Wasn't that pathetic? She seemed to be totally addicted to Fred by now. What happened to her? What happened to her life? She knew it wasn't good to depend on someone else than herself so intensely - but on the other hand she wouldn't want to change that. She wished to be with him, spend every minute with him – he made her laugh, he made her feel loved, he made her feel good. He was everything – and yet it wasn't right.

The thought kept creeping through her mind until she stepped foot into her dormitory in the Gryffindor tower where a girl from her class gave her a small letter which she unfolded and whose words gave her heart a gentle strike.

"Meet me in the kitchens."

* * *

**A/N: So, this was Part Three of Death... no Fred this time... I'm sorry but it was necessary... hope you liked it nonetheless... so, tell me about it and review please! Thank you!**

Sexi Silver:** Let's call it 'drums' Resurrection ... but bloody well guessed 'thumbs up' hehe... and I'm sorry for your tears... but yeah, it was sad... but trust me, it will be better... so thanks for the review!**

mambosnowchick**: I AM a cruel monster, no doubt about this.. I'm like Santa... hehe... bringing bad and good stuff... hehe... and yeah, George is a naughty boy... but I think he'll be better in this chapter... and Fred, well... he's planning something... that's why he isn't present in this chapter... soo... whee... thanks for your awesome review 'bows' (oh and 'g' means 'grins' .. sorry... I'm always to lazy to write it out)**

QuietRebel**: 'cries with you' sorry 'bout the tears... yeah... emotion... I love emotion... so Thank you so much for liking it so much! I'm so glad you liked it!**

BlackGothFaerie**: Sorry that Ginny didn't beat the sh't out of George... maybe later 'grins' oh and thank you sooo much... weird is always a good word... and I'm so glad you like the pairing... and it's really that different from everything you've read? wow... that's... 'bows' Thanks so much!**

** So thank you EVERYONE for reading and reviewing (I have to tell you that I've had 1400+ hits on this story so far ... which is... a lot... looking at the pairing and so... I really LOVE you guys! Thanks for the support!)**

** Alright, and I'm sorry this chapter took me again two weeks... I've been busy with so much stuff (school started again... and there's my other fanfic..) ... nevertheless, there'll be another chapter soon and... 'tatada' it's called: Resurrection One... stay tuned! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**-pops in again- **

**Could I have your attention please? (Damn, I always wanted to say that!)**

** I just submitted some alternative chapter to this story, some M-rated One-Shot about Fred and Ginny getting serious, obviously! You might like it! It's called "Breaking The Taboo" (id:2755377)! Thanks for reading and ... er... listening!**

**-pops out again- **


	10. Resurrection One

**Forbidden Yet Foreseen**

**Resurrection**

"_What do we do?"_

„Meet me in the kitchens."

Ginny recalled the words over and over again that even if she closed her eyes she could see Fred's fast scribbled note in front of her inner eye. Her heart hadn't stopped jumping against her chest ever since. As soon as she that read his note, as soon as his words had sunk into her brains, as soon as she knew she would see him again, she told herself to run. Just run. She just wanted to be with him again, wanted to see his smile again that she had missed the most. The smile that made her feel better whenever she felt miserable.

How terrible had been the time without him and his smile, without his voice and his encouraging words, his caring words, his warmth, his eyes and loving gaze. Knowing that she would see him again, she suddenly knew how much she missed him. One more day without him and she surely would have died. At least she would have died mentally. Overwhelmed by a new feeling of hope, she ran out of the common room – and she couldn't care less about the stares that followed her.

She ran downstairs to the corridor where she could find the kitchens and even though the entrance changed once in a while, she knew where to find it. Right beneath the Great Hall, however, the kitchens weren't that hard to find. She stopped in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruit and looked around. Most students were supposed to be in the Great Hall above her, having dinner after coming back from home for the Easter break.

Ginny leant closer to the painting and stretched out a hand to tickle the huge green pear. Suddenly it began to squirm and chuckle and then, with a plop, it turned into a green door handle. Fred had told her about this many years ago. Thinking of Fred, she eagerly reached out and pulled the handle down, tossing open the entrance to the kitchens. Her eyes needed a while to focus on the interior before she could step through the entrance where she could make out four long tables and a fifth one on the head side, identical to those in the Great Hall.

And there, standing in front of the fifth table, she saw him.

"Fred", she gasped out, staring at him from the spot she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't move even though her heart yearned and forced her to move ahead by jumping even harder against her chest.

Fred looked at her from the distance, his face indifferent, his gaze blank, his smile faded. Seeing him like this, Ginny suddenly felt her heart sink. Whatever the reason why he wanted to meet her here, she somehow knew, this was not a dear welcome and reunion party. She felt tears burning in her eyes while she slowly took some steps towards him.

"Fred", she said again, her voice almost cracking up, but his expression didn't change.

But when a tear streamed down her cheek, he suddenly broke his rigidity and took some steps towards her, reaching out a hand – before removing it again. He stopped right in front of her, looking down at her, his face pale and his jaw set, yet there was a sad sparkle in his eyes. Ginny looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He looked so different. As if he had aged a couple of years. And beside him, she felt like a child. The child she was.

He hesitantly raised a hand and cupped her cheek with it, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Their gazes locked and Ginny felt torn apart. She wanted to hug him, feel him, talk to him as if nothing happened; yet she knew it would never be the same again. There were things between them that one couldn't just forget. They had been ripped apart so violently, so abrupt, so quickly they couldn't even talk or at least think about what happened. And now, standing face to face again, Ginny felt as if she had lost something, as if something died inside her when Fred had left her, back then, in her room. And even though she was with him again, it would not come back again. It seemed as if something had been lost forever.

Yet forever was an awful long time and Ginny didn't want it to end this way. She loved Fred and she knew he loved her back and yet – the problem hovering between and around them was still there and would still be there. It would be always there. She knew it. They couldn't solve it. It was one of those unsolvable problems. As she looked up into her brother's eyes, she, however, had the slight feeling they might nevertheless make it. At least, try it. Her heart told her to try – try and find the lost part that had been ripped out of her soul.

"Fred, I –", she began, even though she didn't know what to say – but he interrupted her anyway – by planting his lips on hers.

Feeling his warm touch, again, after such an awful long time (two weeks can be an awful long time!), the fire that had been burning inside her before everything broke loose suddenly came back to life. The spark that had been shining in his eyes sank into her and brought her back to life. She pulled her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to reach him, and just shut down her mind and thoughts to enjoy what she had been longing for since the last time she had seen Fred.

Their problem could be solved later.

* * *

When they broke apart again, Fred cupped Ginny's face with his hands and looked at her intensely, his eyes examining every part of her pale and freckled skin. She replied his gaze, the corners of her mouth twitching as if she was unsure whether to smile or to cry. He ran his thumb across her cheeks and tilted his head, a smile breaking from his lips.

"I'm sorry, Gin", he finally said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Don't be", she replied, barely audible.

"But I am. I'm sorry for leaving you like this and for not…", he broke up and looked away for a second. "I'm sorry that I ran like a –"

"You're not a coward!", she finished the sentence for him. "It was –"

"Right?"

She nodded.

"Really? You mean, every time we'll face a problem, every time we'll be… discovered, every time something'll happen, it's right to run away instead of facing the problem?"

She stared up at him, her forehead furrowed.

"We… we can't face it", she whispered. "You know what'll happen if we do!"

"And I know what happens if we don't!", he said and lowered his hands, tilting his head a bit.

"So", she began, watching him carefully. "What do we do?"

He stepped away from her and sat down at one of the tables, staring at his feet, his jaw set. She slowly approached him, sitting down next to him.

"Fred", she whispered and touched his arm with one shaking hand. "You know we can do this…"

"Do you?"

She watched him as he turned his head to her, his gaze sadder than ever.

"I think I do…"

"You think…", he repeated, shaking his head and turning away again, a hurt laugh erupting from his throat. "Thinking is not enough, Gin. We have to be sure."

"I am sure!", she clarified with a lump in her throat.

"Are you?", he said, without even looking at her.

"Damnit, yes! I **am** sure! I haven't been that sure before!", she blurted out and got up, standing in the middle of the huge room, seeing nothing but the crouched figure of her brother, sitting at one of the tables, staring at her as if she had gone mental. "Fred, I am sure! I love you and I am sure that we can do it! We can, do you hear me?"

He still stared at her, his face unreadable. When she, however, knelt down in front of him, resting her hands on his knees, his expression softened and a slight grin crept over his lips.

"I wonder when you learned to be that convincing", he said and grinned at her, wiping a hank of her hair out of her face.

"I learned from the best", she whispered and stretched her neck to kiss him.

Breaking apart again, she sat down beside him and pulled both arms around him, clinging onto him in a rather desperate way.

"I missed you", she said barely audible. "Please, don't ever leave me again…"

"I can't", she heard him say after a while, his eyes fixed on his feet.

"What?"

"I can't", he repeated.

"And –", she tried to make him say more about the thing he couldn't.

"Here", he said and leant back to grab something lying on the table that Ginny hadn't seen before. He gently shoved her the item – that she recalled being the diary he and George gave her for Christmas.

"My diary", she said puzzled, watching him. "What about it?" She watched him pull out a quill.

"Open it", he said and she did so, revealing an empty page. "Do you remember what this diary does?"

"It… reveals how you really feel… it says the… truth…"

"Exactly", he said and took it from her to lower the quill above it, writing four fast scribbled words onto the page.

"I don't love you" was written all over the page, making Ginny's heart sink. Her mouth opened, but before she could say something the words changed into "I can't love you".

She looked up at Fred.

"Do you see?", he said, still staring at the words. "I can't!"

Ginny stared at him, feeling her eyes watering.

"No, you CAN!", she hissed, standing up quickly, feeling a big lump growing inside her throat. "Hell, you **can**, Fred! If I can do it, you can as well! Why don't you try? Why don't we try? I thought I am convincing? So, looks like I haven't convinced you at all! Who do you believe? This… book? Or –", she broke up to catch her breath. "Me?", she finished, her voice almost cracking up.

He slowly looked up at her.

"Believe me, Fred, we can do it! I told you before and I am still sure about it! Let's imagine what might happen if someone finds out? I mean, as long as nobody of our family knows about it – and besides, George and Bill already know –, it's fine. Everyone else, seeing us together, will just think, ah, great, now I want to have such a good connection to my brother or sister! They definitely will not think of us doing something forbidden, will they?"

Fred still watched his little sister, his expression changing with every word she said.

"I mean, what's wrong with kissing your brother or sister? It's normal in most families. As long as we don't… kind of… exaggerate things, no one will have a clue about what really goes on between us! But don't get me wrong. We don't have to hide! We live our normal lives, seeing each other every day, having fun with each other and we can still be the same. Hanging with our usual friends, having school and stuff. It can't be that difficult, now can it?"

As soon as Ginny finished to catch her breath again, Fred stood up, smiling broadly. Ginny watched him puzzled as he approached her, taking her hands and just pulling her into a bone-breaking hug. She let out a laughing shriek and replied his embrace happily.

"You know, I really like to listen to you talking, and you definitely are an awesome speaker, but there comes a time when a brother just wants his sister to shut up!", he said and grinned at her after loosening his grip a bit.

She replied his grin and they both met in a passionate kiss.

"So this means you try?", she said breathlessly, leaning against his chest.

"Yes", he whispered, breathing into her hair.

"So", she said after a while, leaning back to look up at him. "What about dinner? I'm starving!"

"You mean", he clarified. "We walk up there as brother and sister?"

"Yeah, as usual!"

"As usual… hmm, I don't think we can do that –"

Ginny threw him a stunned glance.

"I mean we can't do that because dinner's already over", he said, grinning, motioning at the food that started appearing on the four long tables around them.

"So, I assume we have a private dinner tonight", she said, watching amounts of food appearing next to them.

"That's even better!", Fred said, kissing ginning on the cheek. "May I offer you this seat, my Lady?"

Smiling at his gesture, she took his hand and sat down at one of the tables in front of a gigantic tower of ice cream. Fred sat down next to her. They both turned their heads to each other, smiling.

"I missed that", Ginny whispered, taking Fred's hand that was lying on the table. "Let us never break apart again, okay?"

"Okay", he agreed and leant down to kiss her. "Never!"

But never still is an awful long time.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. I am alive and I finally get the grip on to continue this story! I am soo soo soo soo very much sorry for updating this late! Next week it would have been two months I think... damn, I am sorry! Please forgive me for not updating! I had so much trouble and stress and such, I had a bunch of exams and lectures and most of all I had a heavy writer's block and a lack of inspiration! Did I say that I'm sorry? I am! xDD**

**But I'm back with the first part of the fourth part of the story! We had Birth, we had Life, we had Death and now we have Resurrection! So, as you might assume, there will be only two more chapters to come when Resurrection will be done! And there will be definitely nothing afterwards! Sorry ... but maybe I'll write more one shots on Fred and Ginny if you want me to!**

**Speaking of OneShots .****.. I now take the oppoturnity to thank all of you who had read Breaking The Taboo! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I never thought I get such positive feedback! Thanks! (I got almost 2000 hits on that oneshot... it's amazing!)**

**And of course, I also thank YOU who read this story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed:**

mambosnowchick: **I always love reading your reviews! You make me smile xDD and I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! **

darkpwriincess**: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! Thank you so much nn Yeah, that's true, such stories don't have the best reputation! I haven't found anything like this anywhere so ... that's maybe one reason why I wanted to write this! **

Sexi Silver**: Here's the update, finally TT Glad you liked the last chapter! Yay, go Bill ... I just had to get him in xDD Thanks!**

little miss artemis**: -gives her a tissue- I'm sorry for your tears! Yeah, it was really sad but the part's title was Death so... it had to be done... glad it's over now, huh? xDD Thank you, glad you liked it!**

LittleMermaid325**: OO Damn, I saw that you added me to your C2 and I was like: OMFG! Thank you so much! This is amazing! It's an honour xDD **

BlackGothFaerie**: Thank you so much for your review! I always love to read your comments xDD (go for longer reviews! yay) So, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this and I can promise you, I plan on bringing in some Revenge-on-George-stuff xDD look forward! hihi, and thaank youu!**

Ryua Malfoy**: Wow. Thank you so much for liking it! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!**

canuck84**: I'm also really glad you came across it! Thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like it! xD**

**So, everyone, THANK YOU again for reading and reviewing! I'm always so excited when there is a review! So, keep them coming, please xDD**

**And I also want to thank you for more than 2800 hits on this story! When I last updated there had been 1400 and now it doubled up! This is incredible! Thank you so much! **

**Alright, remember, only two more chapters to go! The story kind of is finished in my head but I'm still open to any suggestions you have to make! So go on and tell me about your wishes xDD  
Now I'm off to finally and hopefully continue on my other stories... -sighes- there is a Fred and Hermione story, another fanfiction for Charlie's Angels and also I'm planning on writing my first Cedric Diggory fanfic... yay! So, be aware!**

**But for now, I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter! Bye -vanishes- **


	11. Resurrection Two

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Resurrection**

"_Come what may!"_

"We have to start all over again!"

It had been several weeks since the ominous reunion in the kitchens. Fred and Ginny had decided – for the sake of their lives and that of their brother George – to keep their relationship hidden (and everything else that might be out of the ordinary). They had decided to take a break, even though it had been fairly difficult to keep that promise. Yet they had tried to stay away from each other as long as possible, not to see each other, talk to each other, merely not to give either one the chance to fall into old patterns. The plan had worked quite well for a while – until, after several moments that had made them think about their well-thought-through plan, it had been obvious that they couldn't proceed like that anymore.

Hogwarts might have been a huge castle and both of them surely knew lots of secrets passages they might use to stay away from each other, but in the end, their paths crossed one too many times, screwing with their master plan.

"What do you mean we have to start all over again?"

They had tried to keep things casual, they even tried to write letters instead of ignoring each other. But by the time Fred got bored of that way of communication, it had been Ginny who had walked up to him in the common room, in broad daylight, right in front of George's curious eyes. Fred's twin, on the other hand, had been the first to react to their new situation.

After having discovered their secret, George had literally separated from his twin. They hadn't spoken for weeks. The balance of life had changed. Everyone had noticed. Yet with Fred and George not talking, another Weasley balance had drifted. It had been Ginny who had come up with the idea that it was fairly more important for Fred to get back together with his twin. Whatever it was that Fred and Ginny had had, it had to wait for the sake of her brothers' friendship.

And so it came that Fred and George had reconciled. George forgave his twin, Fred changed the subject and they had been inseparable again ever since. Yet with her brothers being friendly again, Ginny had seen that only a fool would try to destroy the peacefulness. And even though Ginny never had been a fool willingly, she couldn't go on as if nothing had happened. As they had decided to stay away from each other for a while, she had never thought that someday they would be brother and sister again – only that, and nothing more.

That was when the day came as she walked up to Fred in the common room. He had been talking to George about their newest invention, before he had looked up to his sister, a puzzled, yet aching gaze in his eyes. Before either Ginny or Fred could say anything, it had been George who broke the ice by telling them how stupid they were to ignore each other like that, bringing down the healthy sibling balance that was envied by everyone. Long story short, it had been George, the one who had brought down what they had had, who had saved their relationship – even though he had of course never intended for them to repeat their mistakes.

"I mean we have to start all over again!", Ginny said as she walked side by side with Fred through the dimly lit corridors of the castle.

"Like what? Hi, I'm Fred, and who are you?", Fred joked, watching his sister out of the corner of his eye.

"Sort of, yes", she replied, turning her head to look up at him. "I mean, we have a history, of course. But I guess it would be best if we forget about that and start all over again."

Fred finally stopped near the statue of the one-eyed witch, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Ginny came to a halt next to him, looking up and down the corridor.

"May I remind you who was so keen on getting back together, you know, back in the kitchens?", he said, looking at his sister, his gaze semi-stern, semi-amused.

"I know what I said and I still mean it. And you know, we both decided to take a break so you and George can reconcile. Which you did successfully, so now –"

"We have to start all over again?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Ginny. I certainly can't forget what happened between us. I'm actually surprised you can. What happened to 'We can do this, Fred!'?"

Ginny bit her lip and stared up at him. He was right, of course. It was a stupid idea to start all over again, pretend that nothing had happened. And it had been a stupid idea to take a break in the first place! "You know, I hated the time we wouldn't talk or see each other…"

"_You_ hated it? Then why did you tell me to stay away?"

"Hey, I didn't want to get into a fight when I asked you to meet."

"Hey, me neither!", Fred exclaimed, mirroring Ginny's rage.

"Then why are we fighting?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I don't either!"

"Great!"

"Yeah, great!"

They stared at each other for a while, before Fred suddenly moved forwards, making Ginny actually jump a step backwards. She gaped at him, as he tilted his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep you from ruining the moment", Fred hissed, a grin playing around his lips.

"Ruining the –", Ginny began, before Fred grabbed her by her upper arms and turned her around, pressing her back against the nearest wall. "Fred!"

Smiling broadly, Fred propped his arms against the wall and lowered his head to level with Ginny's wide open eyes.

"Hi", he said quietly.

"Hi", she replied barely audible, as something rose inside her. Something she had thought had gone missing during the weeks of their separation.

"So start all over again, huh?", he whispered, his nose almost touching hers.

"Sounded reasonable", she said, her eyes fixated by his, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Well, alright, let's start all over again!"

With that, Fred drew back, grabbed Ginny's hand, pulled out his wand in the motion to tap the statue's back and sooner or later they found themselves in the dusty basement of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade village. Still holding Ginny's hand, Fred manoeuvred his way through the aisles of shelves, until he stopped near the stairs leading up into the store.

Ginny watched him in the dimness, wondering – as usual – what he was up to.

"So?", he asked after a while, looking at his sister, while leaning casually against the nearest wall, gently squeezing Ginny's hand.

"So?"

"I changed the location. Now what are we going to do next?"

"Why did you change the location?"

"Because that's what you do if you want to start all over again. Change of location."

"Right, I forgot", Ginny grinned. "Well, I guess… after that very important change of location, it might be best if –"

"Actually", Fred interrupted her, frowning. "Let's skip that talk, alright?"

Ginny tilted her head.

"We tried to be together, didn't quite work, mainly because we were too… what's the word?", Fred pondered.

"Careless?"

"Yeah, careless. So, we tried to be apart… which didn't work either, because –"

"We do have a history…", Ginny whispered.

"And it's boring without you", Fred concluded. "And yes, we do have a history we can't deny."

"Yes, we can't…"

Ginny stared up at Fred, the dimness around them absorbing the last weeks and their (lack of) incidents that kept haunting her. As for now, everything was gone from her mind but the sensation that slowly crept up her insides. The moment she had been hoping for was finally here. A moment she had both feared and longed for. Yes, it was wrong to feel that way. But whatever she had learned from her dear mother (who would rather not know about her children's behaviour for once) was, that whenever a feeling was strong enough, it didn't matter if it was right or wrong. (Sure, she never implied two of her kids having a relationship like that, but what the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve about.)

The feeling that was welling up inside Ginny was strong enough to break everything that had been in their way. And apparently it was strong enough to reach two bodies at once. Fred gently pulled Ginny closer, their eyes locking in the darkness, Ginny's heart racing inside her chest. They were standing as close as humanly possible, Ginny's hands resting on Fred's chest, Fred's hands slowly closing around Ginny's back. They were not driven by the existing feeling of security, reliability, warmth or familiarity, even though they had a history, in that moment, as brother and sister reunited in the dusty basement of Honeydukes, it was pure pining and a little curiosity that made them move even closer.

"We've tried", Fred breathed, tilting his head. "We've really tried."

"But it didn't work", Ginny replied, her eyes wandering over Fred's face.

"No, it didn't", he agreed, his fingers slowly caressing the small of her back.

"And it's not our fault", she said, leaning against him.

"We've tried", he repeated, before he couldn't help himself anymore and leant down to close his lips around Ginny's.

She tiptoed against him, leaning into the kiss she had hoped for for a very long time. Drawing back breathlessly, she nodded, licking her lips. "We've tried so hard… they can't possibly blame us…"

"Hell, they just can't", Fred nodded as well, before they leant into another passionate kiss.

His arms held his sister pressed against his chest whilst their lips united and parted, sucking on one's lower, caressing the other's upper lip. There was nothing else that mattered in that exact moment as two people, unknowingly to themselves, served the saying: "Familiarity breeds contempt". But hell, they couldn't care less.

* * *

It was past midnight, the castle lay under a silent blanket of darkness, as Fred and Ginny emerged from the secret passageway, making their way back to the Gryffindor common room. Weeks of separation had taken their toll on them and so it was not at all surprising for them to be glued together. Their arms around each other, their lips hardly letting go of the other, they stumbled through the corridors. Blessed be the night time and the lack of waking souls… as they finally approached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was stark asleep, neither caring nor noticing the snogging Weasleys in front of her portrait. 

Ginny finally broke free from Fred's tight grip, leaning back breathlessly, a happy smile plastered all over her freckled face. "You know", she gasped, trying to push him away playfully. "We'll wake everyone –"

"And then what?", Fred replied, equally breathless as he tried to plant more kisses on Ginny's neck.

"They'll know and we're back where we left off."

"Too bad", Fred said rather distracted.

"Yes, _bad_! I don't want that to happen!", Ginny hissed, cupping his face with a rather stern gaze.

Fred paused for a second, locking eyes with his sister. "Don't worry", he then said. "It won't happen!"

"Well, I hope…"

But he merely nodded and leant closer to kiss her gently what she replied just as gently, before she drew back slowly, closing her eyes and resting her head tiredly against his chest.

"I don't want to hide this", she whispered.

"Me neither", he replied. "But you know what'll happen if we are too careless. We'll be more cautious and everything will be fine. How does that sound?"

"Great", she smiled against his shirt. "That sounds just great!"

"Even though… being cautious had never been my speciality…", Fred murmured into her hair.

"True…"

"So –", he began, moving his lips to her ears, gently kissing her earlobe, before he continued whispering: "Let's just see what happens…"

"Just… like that?", Ginny muttered, turning her head to look at him.

"Come what may", he replied, stressing each word by planting a kiss on Ginny's lips.

She looked up at him, into his deep blue eyes that were merely black pits in the darkness around them. Yes, come what may. She knew it wouldn't make sense to do anything else. They couldn't plan what might happen to them. They couldn't control what was lying beneath. They just couldn't resist.

Tilting her head with a content smile looming in the corners of her mouth, Ginny nodded and leant up to signal Fred that she was agreeing by kissing him tenderly. And so they stood, safely held by the other's arms, in front of the snoring form of the Fat Lady who eventually would wake up drowsily, bitch about the late disturbance, mumble inappropriate things, yet in the end would let them enter the dark common room where brother and sister would sink into the ordinary world again where nobody was aware of the things happening around them.

At the foot of the girls' staircase, Fred kissed Ginny good night, before parting, rather unwillingly, from her.

"See you tomorrow", he whispered.

"If I decide to wake up from this…", she replied in a rather dreamy voice, sleep already washing over her as she turned a little to ascend the stairs.

"You'd better wake up, or I'll haunt you in your dreams!", Fred grinned.

"But you already do that", Ginny muttered, one foot on the lowest step.

In a blur of a moment, she turned away from the stairs and pulled her arms around her brother's neck, snuggling against him. Sighing deeply, she then tiptoed in front of him, closing her lips around his, before she, eventually, let go again.

They stood, a notch away from feeling awkward, in front of each other, until Ginny shot him a smirk and playfully hit him on the upper arm.

"So, good game, mate!", she said in a mockingly deep voice.

Fred laughed and pulled her into a bone breaking hug. "Right back at you!"

Finally parting, they exchanged smiles and both turned towards their dormitory staircase.

"Off to round two", Ginny called after him.

"I hope you're ready", Fred called back.

"Bet I am!"

"We'll see!"

And with that they entered their individual dormitories, stepping into a world that wasn't ready for what was on their minds. Not that this tiny little fact would keep them from doing anything their hearts would ask them to.

* * *

**A/N:**_Alright, how to find an excuse for more than a year's absence and lack of update? Hmm. Tough. I don't know. I can merely say I AM SORRY. Very sorry. But you know, if a writer's block hits you on the back of your head, you don't have a choice but to fall over, right? So, basically I just needed new inspiration – which I had thanks to the fifth movie. _

_So right now, I'm at the beginning of my lovely holidays, three months until university starts again. Which means: new new new more more more chapters and updates and whatnot. Yes, I'm back. Go tell everyone!_

_As for this story, well, you know there's only one chapter left. But I'll promise all you sick people out there liking this ship that the very last chapter of this very story will be long, longer than this one, I swear! And it will be… ah, no, I won't tell you. You'll have to wait. But, on the bright side I can say, that it won't take me more than a year to finish this story. Yes, of that I'm sure._

_So. Hmm. I really hope you'll forgive my lack of updates. Did I say I'm sorry? Well, I am, really. More than a year. Damn, I'm evil. So, as for that, I included a tiny summary at the beginning of the chapter as you might have noticed. Not only for you to come back into the topic, but also for me. It was quite tough to just keep on writing after such a long break. So there might be a change of style and whatnot. I hope you don't mind._

_Right now, as I skim through all your reviews… I am very grateful that this story was read by so many people who like what I'm doing. I am really really thankful! THANK YOU EVERYONE for reviewing even though there hadn't been an update in such a long time. I really owe each and every one of you! THANK YOU!_

_Yes, there is an end to this speech, it's right here! Do you see the neon sign? Anyway, again, thank you for reading this and forgiving me. And I'll promise you an extremely (insert expression here) last chapter to this story. You won't be sorry!_

_Thanks again and take care! Oh and tell me if I continued this story successfully. Because I'm not sure this chapter is a real update or just a new angle to an old story… hmm, anyway, tell me, I'll appreciate every word!_


	12. Resurrection Three

**A/N: Be aware of a slightly mature scene at the end! Other than that, enjoy the very last chapter of Forbidden Yet Foreseen!**

* * *

**Forbidden yet Foreseen**

**Resurrection**

"_It's up to you now."_

As the school term was drawing to a close and OWLs and NEWTs lay behind everyone involved, Ginny found herself sitting in the Gryffindor common room along some fellow fourth and fifth years discussing the end of term and approaching summer holidays. Lavender Brown was just telling everyone that she was about to spend her holidays somewhere warm and sandy, as Ginny, sitting with her back to the room, felt someone approach her from behind.

The next moment she saw a glimpse of red hair and a winking blue eye, before Fred kissed her playfully on the cheek as he leant over the back of the couch where he stayed for another second, looking around the surprised faces with a wide smirk.

"Lovely day to you, ladies", he then said, bowing his head, until he was gone again – not without exchanging a glance with his sister who stared after him as he exited the common room alongside his twin.

"What's up with him?", Hermione asked, looking rather puzzled.

Ginny laughed. "Do you really have to ask?"

"You mean they are planning something?", Hermione thought out loud, an alarmed expression on her face.

"Hermione, it's the end of term, of course they're planning something."

Whilst Hermione was torn between her duty as prefect to avoid mischief from happening and the really comfortable chair she was sitting in, Parvati pointed out the obvious.

"You know, it will be really weird without them, wouldn't it?"

"Huh?", asked Lavender who paid more attention to the magazine lying on her lap.

"Well, it's the twins' last year. Next year will be really quiet, don't you think?"

Ginny watched Parvati and Lavender motionless. Hermione, however, straightened in her chair.

"Of course it will be quiet and I'm really looking forward to that, you have no idea how much trouble –"

"Ah, come off it, Hermione", Ginny interrupted the brown-haired girl, rolling her eyes, before she rose from her seat, about to leave the fellow Gryffindor girls behind.

After a second of staring at Ginny, Hermione continued to discuss the effect of Fred and George's absence on her prefect duties and on the peacefulness of the school. Ginny, however, had to leave. Hearing the others talk about the next year had made her think. And she didn't like the thoughts erupting inside her. Hurrying through the portrait hole, she tried to follow her brothers' trail – which was rather easy considering the smoking armors, upside-down portraits and complaining pupils on her way.

She found them near the Great Hall where they were talking to their fellow Gryffindor Lee Jordan. Instead of approaching them directly, which, as Ginny knew, was not an option at all, she just walked past them, trying to get Fred's attention by humming to herself. Not at all knowing whether or not Fred understood her subtle cry for attention, she left the castle and decided to pay a visit to the Giant Squid. Minutes she spent waiting passed by until something brushed against her cheek. Turning her head around, she saw a flying piece of parchment, folded like a butterfly. Gently catching it from mid-air, she then saw the little note written on one of its wings.

"Quidditch pitch."

She turned the paper butterfly around in the search of another message. But that was it. Quidditch pitch. No more words necessary. Typically Fred. Leaving the calm of the lake, Ginny made her way to the deserted Quidditch pitch, her heart racing faster with every step she took. As soon as she reached the dressing room, she was as nervous as she had never been before, knowing that the feeling squeezing on her heart wouldn't be easy to handle.

She opened the door with shaking hands, just to find it empty. Feeling a little puzzled, she turned around and found herself facing a chest she knew belonged to her – as she had to notice once more – rather tall brother. Her eyes wandered up and met the smile she had learned to adore.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gin?", he asked straight away – as if her concerns were plastered all over her freckled forehead.

"What do you mean?", she asked innocently, as Fred grabbed her hand and walked her towards the stands.

"Come on, I think I know you well enough to see when something is up."

"Well…", Ginny began, stopping abruptly. "I…"

She looked at her brother and felt her heart sink. She then plunged forward, pulling her arms around him without another word. Fred slowly replied the unexpected embrace, holding her tightly.

"Gin?"

"I don't want you to go…", she then mumbled against him, her fingers clenched around the back of his shirt.

"What?"

He slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her back a little to lock eyes with her.

"I don't want you to go…", she repeated, suddenly eager to avoid his gaze. "And it hurts to hear Hermione and those others talk about you and how the next year will be so quiet and that the prefects can get some rest and – I really, really don't want you to leave me…"

Fred tilted his head and pulled Ginny closer to him again, his arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders, as she pressed her face against his chest.

"I'm not leaving you, Ginny", he said quietly. "I'm just graduating."

That made Ginny actually giggle. Smiling and ignoring her fear of the future for a moment, she looked up at him.

"You know, I never expected you to graduate", she grinned.

"Why, thank you", he replied with a raised eyebrow and a broad smirk.

"Anytime", Ginny replied with a smile.

"You know, I never expected us to graduate either", Fred said thoughtfully, as Ginny leant against him again. "That's quite –"

"Unusual? Well, look at it that way, it really is out of the ordinary. So it still serves your mischievous pattern, doesn't it?"

"Yes, you might have a point there."

"But it also means…"

"No buts. I won't leave you, Gin, I told you."

"You told me that before…", she muttered.

"Hey, I thought we wanted to start over new, past events not included anymore."

"Yes, sorry…"

"You'll be forgiven… for once. Anyway, I told you and this time I'll mean it, I won't leave you."

"But you're leaving Hogwarts!", Ginny finally cried out, pulling back from Fred's hug. "So you're leaving me. I won't be able to see you as often as I'd like to. Actually, I'll only see you in the holidays…"

"No, you won't", he said, smiling mysteriously.

"What?"

"Come on, I want to show you something."

And with that, Fred dragged Ginny along the pitch towards the broom shed. Sooner or later Ginny found herself sitting behind Fred on his Cleansweep Five, soaring through the afternoon's sky. Holding tightly onto him, she realized he was taking her to Hogsmeade. They landed far away from the main road in one of the village's many little side roads.

"So you want to introduce me to Firewhiskey?", Ginny asked, pointing at the dirty looking sign of the Hog's Head they were standing closely to.

"Not today, but I like the idea", Fred grinned, shouldering his broom and grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Well, what do you want to show me then?", Ginny asked eagerly, looking around the deserted side street.

"Patience, Ginny-dear, patience!"

"You tell me!", Ginny laughed, as Fred dragged her gently past the bar's dirty window along the narrow street.

"Close your eyes now", Fred said after a while, as they entered an even narrower and dirtier looking street that crossed the side street they had been landing on.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and obeyed slowly. Closing her eyes, she felt Fred's hands rest on her shoulders, before he turned her around once more and walked back the way they had come, motioning her forwards until he made her stop abruptly.

"Are we there yet or do you want to walk back and forth again?", Ginny complained with a smirk.

"All those complaints", Fred exclaimed with a theatrical sigh, even though she could hear a wide grin in his voice. "I really am considering whether you ought to see what I want to show you or not…"

"Yes, I ought to see that!", Ginny declared with a laugh. "Now, can I open my eyes?"

Fred's hands turned her around a little, before they wandered up her face and were placed upon her still closed eyes.

"Alright, if you insist… one, two, three!"

At three he had lifted his hands and Ginny's eyes flew open to see –

"Um, Fred, what am I looking at?", she asked, frowning, as she stared onto the front of a really old and narrow house that was crammed between two other houses, making its front window and door seem incredibly small.

"That, my dear, is the reason why I won't leave you", Fred explained, looking up at the house's front with glee blinking inside his blue eyes.

Ginny turned away from the house and stared up at him. "Huh?"

"And I always thought you were clever, Gin", Fred grinned, as he met her confused gaze.

"Well, I'm stupid today, enlighten me, please", she replied with a small grin of her own.

Fred smiled and turned his gaze back onto the old house's front with its tattered, broken windows, its dirty plaster and somehow pitiful state.

"That's going to be our shop", he then said, pride echoing in his voice.

"Shop? What –", Ginny pondered visibly, until realization struck her. "Oh my! Your shop! Your joke shop! You're finally doing it! You're opening your own shop!"

And she turned to him and pulled her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Fred smiled wider and hugged her right back, his eyes wandering over the dirty window panels, before he lowered his gaze to embrace his sister. They let go of each other after a while, as Ginny looked once more at the house in front of them.

"So, it's yours?"

"Bought it last month", he said, leaning onto his broom. "First we had a really good offer on a place in Diagon Alley –"

"Diagon Alley, wow, that would have been great!"

"But George and I decided against it and chose this beauty instead", Fred went on, eyeing the house lovingly, while Ginny watched him highly amused.

"But why here? Diagon Alley would have been a much greater opportunity for you to get more successful, wouldn't it? I mean, Diagon Alley, to have a shop _there_ –"

"Would mean to leave you –"

"No, you can't be serious! Do not put your future success on me –"

"Don't worry, the arguments why we are about to open a shop here in Hogsmeade instead of Diagon Alley are simple: our audience is here, in Hogwarts, and all you people eager to get our stuff won't be able to get to our shop as often as you'd like if we were in Diagon Alley. There are more Hogsmeade weekends than there are holidays you can shop in Diagon Alley, aren't there? And our truly devoted fans are able to find more ways from the castle than the official ones."

"But… this is still a rather unnoticeable side street you're on, isn't it? You won't get much attention when everyone's on the high street or in Zonko's –"

"Don't worry, love, we'll get noticed", Fred said with a wink. "And never mind Zonko's… I've heard rumors the owner's retiring…"

Ginny eyed her brother suspiciously, who simply smiled at her.

"Well, I don't care how you got here, but I'm simply… thrilled that you're doing this, you and George, that's a major step ahead. I'm really proud, you know that?", Ginny said, leaning casually against him, as she watched the house.

Instead of answering, Fred leant down to kiss her cheek. Ginny turned her head to face him and cupped his face, smiling wide, before she tiptoed in front of him to close her lips around his. Their kiss didn't last as long as they both longed for, as they heard the door of the Hog's Head open squeakily. Fred grabbed Ginny's hand, shouldered his broom again and strode towards the house's small front door whose paint was blistered and flaking off, and of an unidentifiable color. He opened the door with a flick of his wand and gently shoved Ginny inside the dark and dusty room, before closing the door behind him.

The room they were facing was extremely narrow, Ginny thought she could touch both walls if she stretched out her arms properly. Though narrow in width, the room's length was weirdly out of proportion. It looked more like a corridor instead of a room yet it was not leading anywhere but to a small door, apparently leading into an even smaller back room. Fred leant his broom against the wall next to the door and strode towards the back room silently. Dust was swirling around his feet as he moved through the small door.

Peering around the door frame, Ginny shot him a grin.

"Now, there's a lot of cleaning to do before you can even think of opening."

"Well, how fortunate we are to be able to do magic, eh?", he replied, fully entering the back room, which was crammed with old boxes holding indefinable contents.

Ginny then saw a spiral staircase leading up onto the other floors. Fred was already climbing up, as Ginny followed him quickly. They reached the first landing, as small as the back room below, which sported two doors. Leaving the stairs, Fred walked to the left door and opened it to be greeted by more dust and pale sunlight streaming through a dirty window on the opposite wall. He walked towards the window and shot a glance through it, before turning around, facing Ginny with a broad smile on his freckled face.

"Nice, huh?"

Ginny entered the room, which was half in width as the store room below them (now Ginny could already touch the opposite walls without stretching her arms widely), and tilted her head.

"It's… uh, long", she said, grinning. "Much longer than wide, which is unusual and… uh, nice."

"Isn't it? And the view, front seats on who's to stumble out of the Hog's Head", he grinned, glancing through the window.

"It's your room?"

"With George's on the other side", Fred nodded.

"Tiny –"

"But sufficient. Once we earned some more money, we can buy rights to enlarge all the rooms."

"Sounds like a plan", she replied, walking slowly towards him.

"And it allows me to stay with you", he replied, placing both her hands into his, as she came into his reach.

"Lovely, lovely plan", Ginny whispered, before they joined at the window, both looking down for a moment onto the side street.

Ginny's arms tightened around his waist as she leant against him, closing her eyes for a moment, listening to his heart beating in his chest, sensing his breath on her neck as he leant his head against hers, breathing in the valuable moment they knew was rare.

"Now there's a future", Ginny whispered after a while of comfortable silence. "You and George know where you are heading…"

Fred raised his head slowly, exhaling loudly, before he put his chin gently on her head, looking through the dusty room.

"But there's none for us", Ginny went on quietly, biting her lips. "Is there?"

"I don't know", he replied honestly, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "But I was never planning ahead much", he continued. "This was George's doing, really. He's the planner. I'm the doer."

"What are you going to _do_, then?", Ginny asked, muttering against his chest.

"I'll see what comes to mind", he answered after a second or two.

A smile broke from Ginny's lips as she leant her head back a little to face him.

Their eyes met and by the time the afternoon's sun was wandering over the horizon to touch the place where sky and earth united, Fred and Ginny found themselves in a tight embrace as if nothing else mattered.

As the last sun beams made the dust around them dance in mid-air, Ginny drew back slowly, her eyes closed as she licked over her lips absentmindedly, while her hands remained tightly closed around the front of Fred's shirt. And whilst she tried to catch her breath, it was Fred, who gently dragged her away from the window.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and the next moment, she forgot about the dust, dirt and debris that surrounded them and could only focus on the blue irises of her brother's eyes. And it was as if they were back at the Burrow for Christmas.

They weren't siblings any longer. They were only Fred and Ginny, two individual souls, meeting on their way through life. There was nothing else, no regret, no fear, no disdain, but a small spark that grew larger the longer they looked at each other.

The spark of desire.

And the next moment Ginny launched at Fred, who collapsed against the nearest wall as Ginny pulled her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Supporting her weight by placing one hand on her back, while his other caressed her neck, Fred replied the fire that was spreading from Ginny's lips.

As passion wiped over them, they found themselves losing balance and collapsed onto the dusty floor with muffled sounds, Ginny's weight knocking the air out of Fred's lungs, as he lay breathless beneath her for a second. Recovering quickly, he cupped her face and kissed her hungrily, whilst Ginny ran her fingers through his hair.

Deciding to roll over in the spur of the moment, Fred closed his arms around her and made her catch her breath as he wheeled around in the dust, before he looked down at her, propped on his arms.

She smiled up at him and on the passion drove them.

With dust flakes in their red hair, they then found themselves lying near the window, both glancing up into the evening sky, as Ginny's head rested on Fred's chest, their fingers stroking the other's skin.

"I see you're getting used to it", Fred said after a while of listening to their individual breathing.

"Getting used to what?", Ginny asked, running her index finger over his lower arm and wrist.

"Breaking rules", he replied with a grin in his voice.

"You said I've always had potential."

"Indeed." He ran a couple of fingers along her hipbone. "How do you feel?"

Ginny closed her eyes for a second. "Brilliant", she then said.

"Not a tad guilty?"

"No", she replied honestly. The more she thought about how she had broken a rule of such an immense size, the less wrong it felt. "You?", she then asked her brother.

"Nope, I don't even know what guilt is", he said chuckling.

Ginny propped on one arm and looked at him, with his lips curled into a wide smile and his eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness. She quickly kissed him, before lying back down on his chest, cuddling against him.

"So we keep going?", she asked quietly.

"The harm's done, Ginny", he replied after a while, his arm holding her tightly.

"So?", she asked, wondering whether that was a good thing or not.

As if reading her mind, Fred replied: "It's up to you now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to decide whether it's worth it", he said quietly, while drawing lines on her stomach with his finger.

"_I_ have to decide?", she asked a little bewildered. "What about you?"

"I've done my share of rule-breaking, Gin, it doesn't matter anymore. But you –"

"Do not finish that sentence, Fred Weasley!", Ginny interrupted him, as she sat up with a stern look on her face, whereupon Fred raised an eyebrow. "I've had enough of this topic, haven't you? Let's not argue now. We're both in this, and that's it! Okay?", she added with a soft smile, before she kissed him rather apologetically.

He simply threw her a grin and sat up to lean his back against the wall behind him, before he pulled her onto his lap, his hands resting on her hips. She watched him with an eager smile as she felt how his thumbs glided under the waistband of her skirt, before deciding to lift her sweater instead.

Soon she felt the soft breeze of an early summer's wind, that drifted through a crack in the window, on her bare skin, while her fingers unbuttoned Fred's shirt. His hands ran over her back, his touch warm in the chilliness of the dusty room. She felt his lips running along her collar bones towards her neck, as she stripped off his shirt that fell onto the floor, pushing up thick clouds of dust.

Fred then moved his hands under her skirt, making Ginny's senses spin. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she felt him lift her up to get rid of the last remains of clothes that were still between them. She soon after found herself pressed tightly against his chest, feeling his breath heavy on her neck as he kissed her gently, while his hands, firmly closed around her hip, guided her every move.

With her eyes still closed, she clung onto his body, her arms wrapped around him, with her fingers playing with the hair he shared with her (among so many other things she was not considering at that precise moment).

Leaning into his movements, overwhelmed by the heat evaporating between them, Ginny couldn't care less, as the sky grew darker and as the many lights of the Hogwarts castle went out, one by one, and darkness fell around them in the dusty room above a shop that would soon open. Clutching onto Fred, she dared to take a look at him and found him facing her, one hand still on her hip whilst the other crept up her neck.

Brown eyes met blue ones, a thumb caressed her freckled cheek and a smile, so similar, crossed between them, as they stepped onto the shattered pieces of one of the biggest rules known to mankind, breaking and breaking and breaking again, until there was nothing left –

But them.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **And it is done. The end. Goodbye. And as usual it makes me sad to finish a story I have spent quite a long time writing. But everything has to come to an end eventually, right? So here we are. The (open) end of Fred and Ginny. And even though it had been and still is a delicate topic, I felt good about writing this and it was fun doing so as well. And it was even better writing about them with you guys on my side._

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story, for sticking with me until the end. _

_Again I apologize for the more-than-a-year-delay of any updates, and I really hope that these last two chapters were worth the wait!_

_And giving the circumstances, I have to write one more thing and this will contain a major **DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILER** so cover your eyes if you haven't read it yet!_

_As I picked up this story and as I began reading the seventh HP book, and as I wrote the eleventh chapter and only then finished the book, I felt extremely sad. No, sad is an understatement. I was angry and shocked and I thought about how to continue and end this story when one of its main characters was brutally killed by JKR! But I decided to finish this story as a dedication to Him, who had to die, but will live on in our stories. Fred, why couldn't George die instead?_

_The **SPOILER** **being over**, I again am thanking everyone who liked this story. Thank you so much for the support, also for my one-shot Breaking The Taboo. I feel honored that nobody flamed me for dealing with such an unusual pairing. Thank you!_


End file.
